October 31
by ShizzySavage16
Summary: Scout decides to take Lena out for her first EVER Halloween Night! After the Halloween Night, things seem to change between them, leading to a breakup that ends their friendship... Or so they thought. (Rated T for Language) *UPDATE: SECOND CHAPTER IS EXPLICIT, M RATED*
1. Halloween

**Before you continue, let me just say something first.**

 **Happy Halloween to you people if you celebrate it!**

 **I just wanted to write something for Halloween, so here it is, a long one shot of a Crossover between TF2 and Overwatch.**

 **Lena is supposed to be TRACER in this One-Shot, and Scout is... Scout.**

 **This is a lengthy one-shot, so take ya sweet lil' time reading it.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

" _Staying and Feeling Young is **Important** , do it while you got the time._" - A PSA from yours truly :)

 ***October 31, 5:32 P.M.***

It was _almost_ the perfect timing to go out and grab bags of candy for Halloween night, they just needed another 5 minutes and the night sky would completely show itself.

There was a casual drift in the air that complimented the familiar autumn breeze, the perfect type of weather to make Halloween night _that_ much spookier for kids and teens alike.

"Yo! Lena! Look at this!" Scout said, pulling the red coloured ghost mask over his face and attempting to scare The British girl, putting his hands up like a ghost in the movies would. "BOO!" He yelled.

Lena giggled at the American boy, feigning fake emotions of fright to bolster his ego, " _Oh no! Someone! Anyone! Help me! There's a bloody ghost trying to scare me... AND IT'S WORKING!_ " She faked a scream, causing a huge smile to form across Scout's face.

"Hah!" Scout scoffed, pulling his mask down to his neck, "I told ya this mask was nice!" He said, feeling certain that he would manage to scare at least 5 people with an unexpected jump scare. "Wait 'till the old suckers get a look at this!" He said eagerly as they continued to walk along the sidewalk with a large black plastic bag in his hand, another black plastic bag in Lena's hands as well.

Lena eyed the plastic bags with disapproval, "Scout, are you sure that we should be using rubbish bags for collecting candy?" She thought candy collecting bags were going to be more... _Higher quality_ , than this.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it, trust me. These big ass bags are gonna end up takin' us a long way with the neighborhoods that we're gonna visit tonight," He said, reassuring Lena that big black garbage bags were the go-to bag for collecting candy. "And besides, it'd be crappy if ya ran out of space to put your oh-so sweet - _Chocolate_ -" He stressed the word out, causing an innocent look of small nervousness to flash across her youthful face, Scout continued, "... Inside. So believe me dude, _lotsa_ ' space is better than no more space, so just trust me on this one, aight?"

Lena nodded, "Oh don't worry love, you had me at the part when you talked about running out of bloody space to store more of my chocolate," She exhaled slowly, " _NO ONE gets between me and chocolate when I want it..._ " She paused for a second and let out a groan, "Ugh, I love chocolate too fucking much, _blimey!"_ She said, smiling at how confused Scout was at the situation.

Every time Lena would swear, he'd furrow his brows a bit, mostly because she simply looked too innocent to have a dirty mouth. Foul words were very unexpected from her, but when she was serious, she usually let out a swear or two.

This must've been a serious moment between her and her _love_ for chocolate...

"Oi! Relax, mate! Everyone's gotta let out their bad side _sometimes_..." Lena said, seeing that Scout still had the ' _look_ ' on his face.

Scout blinked twice, "True, y-yeah, that's uh... Heh, yeah, your right." He said awkwardly, seeing her eyes look upon his for a good second.

Lena looked confused now.

Scout realized that the conversation was _going_ to get awkward real quick if he didn't end it right now, "Uhhh... Anyways, let's keep walking!"

Lena greatly admired the enthusiasm and energy that was contained in Scout, she admired it ever since they started talking with each other.

It was summer break, the end of Grade 10 for Lena, Scout, and many other students.

He saw her walking home alone with a small group of harassing teenagers that were commenting on her physical appearance, _her features_. He already knew she was uncomfortable and annoyed at the boys comments, only ignoring it because she didn't want to boost their ego by replying back to them.

It pissed Scout off a ton to see her ignoring them, so he decided to step up and tell the group of kids to back off. Two of the three teens backed off, simply because it wasn't worth getting into a fight for... but the toughest of the trio, Gabe, didn't back off, deciding to challenge and even _intimidate_ the Teen who was standing up for Lena.

Scout rarely thought first before talking.

It was a potential 1 Versus 3, Gabe was more built and taller than his skinny frame, his two friends would obviously jump in if anything started between them, and was getting into a fight with three people worth it for a _girl?_

Eh, probably.

Scout didn't think, he just talked, words coming out of his mouth before he could actually process what he was saying to the stronger teen. Scout said something that Gabe didn't approve of, and automatically saw a fist coming for his face. Scout quickly ducked away from the punch and managed to land a couple of punches on Gabe before he got taken down by the three of the teens.

They left him bruised on the ground, Lena watched in nervousness, trying to remain calm in front of the three people that just beat down the teen who tried to stand up for her.

Surprisingly, they left Scout alone, running off into the streets and leaving a bruised and beaten teen on the ground. They were lucky there were no cops or adults around, they would get into serious trouble if there was.

Scout obviously thought it was worth it, what the teens were doing was wrong on many levels, but it _personally_ meant more to him to see her getting harassed... _He liked her_ , he developed a certain care for her and was greatly infatuated with her stunning looks.

Lena had short, true brown hair that was crafted by gel, she had small bangs of hair that made her face stand out from the rest of the other girls. Her eyes were chestnut brown, her cheeks were rosy and pale, and she smelled like roses every time that Scout would slowly walk by her. Her body was curvy and delicate, shamefully peeking at how _rounded_ her rear was... he couldn't _resist_ to look at it. Her skin was soft as well, the first time he high-fived her, he could've sworn he felt tingles shoot up his body, because her hands were _so soft_.

Lena was too damn beautiful to Scout, no explanation needed.

A week after the incident, Scout only managed to like Lena even _more_ when they started to talk to each other. He liked how chatty she was, her personality was electrifying and jumpy, almost similar to Scout's. They could already be considered best friends after a handful of energetic conversations and activities they would do together over the summer break.

After the break, they both found it lucky to have at least 1 class together, sitting beside each other and talking most of the time. Scout couldn't understand why he hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend yet, he liked her _a lot_ , he probably thought that she liked him back but was too afraid to admit her feelings for him, and they talked with each other almost every day! How has he _not_ made a move yet? Scout didn't have this problem with many other girls he _tried_ to hit on... But Lena was special, he really didn't want to mess up his chances with the most beautiful girl he has laid his eyes on, so he decided to play it safe with her and hold back the flirting for a later time. But he knew that he was going to get her one day, feeling too sure of himself with his chances, so Scout soon made a promise to take things to the next level with Lena.

Scout decided to pick Halloween day as the time to express his feelings for her, making many attempts at trying to successfully recite over what he would say when the time would come... The time if he would find out, _if_ Lena liked him back as well.

Almost 2 months of school passed, it was October 31 and their friendship still remained as strong as ever... And so did Scout's desires, he really wanted Lena and him to be more than just... _Friends_.

 ***October 12, 2017***

It was a calm Saturday Afternoon in Lena's neighborhood, both teens were enjoying a granola bar.

Scout usually walked Lena home after school, doing _anything_ he could do to squeeze in extra conversations with her was _always_ worth his time. As they walked, they could already see the decorations amongst the houses, pumpkins that have been carved to resemble scary and sadistic faces, fake tombstones in the lawn, LED's around a house that were most likely going to glow a bright orange once Halloween came. It surprised Scout to see people getting ready so early, making him wish that Halloween was just around the corner.

They continued to walk, Scout catching sight of Lena's house down the street... _He had to ask her right now_.

Scout deeply inhaled and exhaled, building up his confidence, "Hey, um, Lena. You wanna go... Uhh..." Scout could feel himself freezing up, "Y-you wanna go T-trick or-or... Uh, crap." He sighed, how _obvious_ did he sound right now? "You wanna go trick-or-treating with uh, me?"

Lena automatically shook her head, "Thanks, but no thanks. We're way too old to be doing that type of stuff anyways."

 _Damn._

He wasn't gonna give up that easy, "Come on, Lena. It'll be fun, I promise you that your going to end up with at least four bags of chocolate." He exaggerated.

Lena raised a brow, "Oh?" It did sound tempting for her, after all, chocolate was her favourite... But it was going to take a lot more than the promise of chocolate, for her to go trick-or-treating at such a mature age. "It does sound tempting, but I still don't know... We're sixteen years old, Scout... isn't that meant for kids and toddlers?" She asked.

Scout would have cringed if it was anyone else, but it was Lena he was talking to, he couldn't do that. "Nah, it's not like that at all. Like, age really doesn't have a-an effect on you when it's fun and trust me, you won't be feeling like a bored sixteen-year old when you go trick-or-treating... _Especially_ if ya go with me, cause like, heh... Y'know, I'm that fun to hang around with." Scout coughed awkwardly, registering what he said.

"Don't worry love, you are fun to hang out with." Lena said, assuring him that he wasn't boring to be around with.

Scout smiled again, "Thanks Lena... But uh, anyways, you should come because... Uh, because..." Scout could feel his mind going blank, he didn't have a reason for her to actually _go_ , he just wanted her to come with him since he really wanted to fulfill the promise he made to himself - Becoming more than just ' _Friends_ ' with Lena - He already had it all planned out _after_ she would agree to come with him... But the problem was convincing her to actually come along.

Scout could feel his throat going dry at the confused stare Lena was giving him.

 _He could get lost in those eyes._

But it wasn't going to be today!

Luckily, he managed to find the words to say before he became speechless in front of her, "Umm, lemme ask ya a question - Have you ever gone trick-or-treating?" He asked.

"Well... No. No, I haven't." Lena replied.

Scout's mouth was agape, his eyes widened as he couldn't believe what he heard... _How hasn't she gone trick-or-treating at least **once** in her life?_

Lena continued, "I never could be bothered with Halloween quite honestly, love. I had a ton of better things to do at home then go out and destroy my teeth with candy. And none of my friends went outside for Halloween, we all just stayed home and did whatever we could do to ignore the bloody annoyance of the toddlers."

Scout tried his best to not looked that shocked about it... _She couldn't be serious._

But by the tone of her reply, she sounded like she was as serious as she could be. " _Woah_... You mean to tell me that you, and none of ya friends ain't gone out for Halloween... Like, _ever?_ " He said, there was genuine concern in his tone that caused Lena to smile.

"Relaaax, Scout, your acting like it's a sin to _not_ go out for Halloween." Lena replied.

"B-but... Well," He sighed, "I mean it's _not,_ obviously. But like, I feel like people need to do it at least _once_ before you get _really old_ , y'know? Do things only youngsters could do before you grow into a pile of old bones. You know what I'm sayin'?" Scout said.

Scout had a point. Lena was 16, already in Grade 11, just _one year_ away from her senior year... The year where most people define their career options, a time in their life when they usually let all childish things go away, fully stepping on the road to maturity if it hasn't reached them yet.

 _What other time would Lena be available to go outside on a Halloween night? She would always feel a tinge of jealousy rise inside of her whenever she would hear other kids brag about how much bags of candy they managed to fill up. She never experienced a Halloween night and heard that it truly makes you feel young again, she was curious to say the least... It couldn't hurt to try._

Lena was about to speak her mind when Scout beat her to it, the short silence getting to him. "Look, Lena. Just come with me one time, and I'll show you how fun Halloween can get, like, you can even bring your friends along if ya want-"

Lena cut him off, "No! I... Uhm... I'd rather _not_ bring my other friends along," There was a slight blush on her pale cheeks, "There not... There not as energetic and fun as you might think they are... They'd just ruin the fun, so to speak." She lied.

The _real_ reason why Lena didn't want her other friends coming, was because they were lesbians, just like herself. She was wary of Scout finding out who she really was, and it wasn't like rocket science to figure out that Scout had a huge crush on her, even she knew it. She really didn't want to become more than just _friends_ with Scout, he was a good friend to have, good for talking to on a down day and excellent for some funny company on a dull day.

Lena's other friends would surely break the joyful teen's heart if they spilled the truth out to him, she couldn't imagine bringing down the mood of such an energetic kid.

Scout didn't look _that_ bad for his age either, _teal eyes_ , which Lena thought were _too cool_ to exist ( **It's a cool colour of light blue, looks beautiful** ), his dark brown hair was always styled, despite him saying that it was completely natural that it stood up by itself. He had a light tan that complimented his facial features, he was on the school track team and was probably the best runner that the school had to offer. Scout had a personality that complimented well with her's, never running out of things to talk about, which always meant _a lot_ of communication with him. He was electrifying and courageous, always believing he could handle whatever was thrown his way... _Optimism at it's finest._

But if Lena _had_ to point out _something_ bad about Scout... He was skinny... Like, _SKINNY_. Lena wondered if he was anorexic or not, but the teen could obviously eat a lot, _food_ _just didn't seem to contribute to his physical stature._ If Scout was more buffed, or built, she _would_ be trying to peek a lot of looks at him... But he was just so damn skinny, that there really was no point.

But that's it... She was simply just not _interested_ in Scout. She just wanted him as a friend, and nothing else.

 _Back_ _to the conversation._

Luckily, Scout believed her. "Alright, well. Uh, ya don't exactly need a group to go trick-or-treating y'know... Like, it can be me and you only, and we'd still have tons of fun - I... I promise you that." He said, a sincere expression over his face as he looked at Lena for an answer. His heart was beating as he registered what he just said... It sounded _obvious_.

It would be cruel to resist such a pleading expression... She agreed to Scout's suggestion. " _Those bloody puppy eyes._ " Lena thought. She sighed, "Fine, I'll come along," Lena noticed that Scout's face immediately brightened after those 4 words, "But govna', I better get a ton of candy from that night, or else I'll never go again."

Scout was too happy to register the question properly, "Yeah, yeah, yeah - Don't worry! You'll get lots of candy! S-so does this mean that your gonna go trick-or-treating with me?" He asked, double checking to make sure he wasn't high on happiness right now, not being able to contain the excitement in his voice.

Lena sighed, having to repeat herself, "Yes, love. I'll go trick-or-treating with you." She replied with a smile, offering the usual high five, which usually meant she had to end the conversation with him and go inside.

 _Scout wished it was more than just a high-five._

He high-fived Lena. Both issued their goodbyes to each other and promised to meet up on Halloween night, 5:00 P.M. Sharp.

Scout turned around and started to walk home, feeling all giddy that he convinced his dream girl to come trick-or-treating with him. He did a victory jump and fist pumped the air, feeling as happy as the world could allow him to be.

Lena looked back and saw the actions that Scout was doing as he walked home, giggling to herself because of how funny he looked whenever he was excited.

She opened the door to her house, automatically wondering on what costume would be the best fit for Halloween night...

 ***October 31, 5:35 P.M.***

Scout noticed the growing silence between them, he decided to speak up, "Hey, uh, Lena? So umm... What did you dress up as?" He said, messing up a few times in his sentence. That was something that always seemed to happen around her, he would stutter more than his normal amount of times in his sentence whenever he was talking with her.

Lena looked back at Scout's teal eyes, "Love, come on now..." She said, rolling her eyes at how obvious her costume was.

Lena was wearing a dark blue and black cadet hat, a mic attached to her left ear, covering the earrings that were pierced onto her. Her hair looked beautiful the way it was wrapped within her hat, strips of her short hair flowing elegantly out of the hat. The way her hair looked right now, only caused Scout to be in more awe than what he was already in, trying not to make it too obvious.

Lena also wore a light blue bomber jacket with the Union Jack on her left sleeve (Patriotism). The only thing that somewhat ruined her costume (Not that it was bad), was the black tights she wore, along with her converse sneakers... But not a bad costume at all.

Scout guess what her costume was, "A pilot?" He asked innocently.

Lena nodded, "Mhm, and you're _'supposed'_ to be a ghost." She said, making air quotations, eyeing Scout's lazy costume, "Oh, and you forgot the white robes, mate. Your costume obviously loses when it comes to who's is better."

Scout grinned, noticing that he was just wearing the mask of the full ghost costume he was supposed to wear. Instead, wearing all black pants and a black sweater with a bright red zipper, it still looked like the costume did the part, most of the mask giving it off as a viable costume for Halloween. "Yeah... I guess you are right about that, whatever. It's like, Five-forty right now! We should get going and fill our bags up quick!" Scout said, increasing the pace of his steps, ready to fill as much bags as he could.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Tracer yelled, running after the energetic Scout.

 ***9:00 P.M.***

Almost 4 Hours have passed since Scout and Lena went outside for trick-or-treating, both of them managed to fill up three large bags, Scout placed one of his bags inside the backpack he has brought along with him, thankful for the extra space that his bag provided.

Lena on the other hand, was having trouble carrying the amount of bags in her hands, she didn't know candy could be this heavy and she certainly didn't believe she and Scout were going to fill up this many bags within 4 Hours of trick-or-treating.

Scout noticed the amount of trouble Lena was having with her bags. "You look like ya dyin' over there. Here, I'll carry some for ya." He held out his free hand to carry 2 of her full candy bags.

Lena thanked Scout for the generous gesture, handing him her filled bags, letting out a sigh of relaxation as there were much less weight for her hands to carry.

"Golly! I had no idea that people gave out this much candy... Absolutely bonkers." Lena said, more than content with the amount of candy she received from the neighborhoods she visited.

"Crazy, right? And yeah, I uh, I think this was probably one of the best trick-or-treat sessions I had so far in _all_ of my years of going outside for Halloween." Scout said randomly.

Lena was curious now. She saved her question for later, going up to another house to receive another piece of candy that was to be added to their collection of bags that were literally _filled_ with candy.

Scout rang the doorbell, putting his red-coloured ghost mask across his face, ready to say something corny to the person that was going to open the door.

The door opened, " _Trick-or-treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat!_ " Scout said in a singing tone beneath the mask.

The resident was less than impressed by the corny greeting. He looked like he was just about to sleep judging from his deep eye bags, the man faked a laugh at the corny greeting that Scout issued to him, "Hahaha." He faked his laugh, "Not like I heard that _a million times in one day..._ Here's your candy dude." The man put two pieces of Twix into Scout and Lena's bag, and just as they were about leave, the man made a compliment.

"Yo, dude with the ' _scary_ ' costume - Your girlfriend looks cute." He said.

Scout's eyes widened, feeling his face heat up. He didn't know how to reply to the man's _very_ wrong accusation, part of him wanting to play along with his guess and the other - more inferior part of his personality, wanting to reveal the sad truth to the resident.

The superior side of his personality won the battle... But before he could utter a single word, Lena was quick to tell the resident the truth that Scout _wished_ wasn't true. "Oh no, it's nothing like that mate, we're just friends, that's all." She replied to the resident.

"Aw, that sucks... Looks like she's friendzoning you! Have a good night!" The resident said, making Scout curious.

"Yeah, you too!" Scout replied, waving goodbye at the person. "Hm, the hells a ' _friendzone_ '?" He asked himself.

Lena was annoyed at how easily the resident guessed what she was trying to do with Scout, but thank God that Scout didn't know what the definition of friendzone was! Which meant that she could still continue to keep him in it for hopefully, a long time.

"I don't know either, love. Let's just keep walking." Lena checked the time on her smartphone, "Hm, it's Nine Ten right now, Mum said I have to be home by Ten, so we should be wrapping up this little adventure of ours quite soon, don't you think?"

"Aw man, only _ten?_ That kinda sucks, me and my friends would stop trick-or-treating at like, eleven! Most of us wouldn't even go home until morning, we would literally just stay at our boy's spot while trying to spook out each other by telling scary stories and all that crap... Of course, _I was the one that always managed to scare everybody else_." He lied, he was a person that was easy to scare, but he didn't want Lena knowing that... Girls wouldn't dig a wuss!

Or maybe they do... Whatever, Scout couldn't take any chances.

"Ooooo, so you must have really scary stories that you can tell, am I right?" Lena asked.

"Pfft, obviously. But maybe I'll tell ya one later, after all, we ain't even done fillin' up all our bags! Come on, let's go get some more." Scout gestured Lena to keep up with increasing pace, but stopped running because she wanted to say something to him. He had a confused smile on his face, wondering why she stopped him. "What's on ya mind Lena?"

"I heard you say earlier, that this was the ' _Best Halloween ever_ '... Care to explain why?" Lena questioned.

 _It was because Lena was with him._

But he obviously couldn't say that. "Umm, it-it's because I managed to fill up a lotta' bags, and..." He paused and nervously rubbed the back of his neck, already running out of lies to tell her.

 _This was Lena's first Trick-Or-Treat session as well..._

Scout thought of a reasonable excuse, talking confidently, "Oh! And well- I did manage to show you how _fun_ Halloween could be. And here I remember sayin' that you were too old for it. As long as you had fun while doin' it, age really don't matter... Wait, you did have fun, right?" Scout asked.

Lena smiled and nodded, "Of course I had fun! And considering that it was just the two of us, this was smashing!" She said with joy, believing Scout's reasonable excuse for his _real_ answer.

Scout let out a quiet of relief, sliding out of her question with his calmness still intact.

"But, I really wish I would've did these type of things when I was little." She looked into her bag and saw _so much chocolate bars_. She bit her lower lip, tempted to just feast on the chocolate right now, " _This bloody chocolate is getting on my nerves... I TOTALLY should have done this when I was a kid._ " The amount of chocolate that she saw in the bag made her wish that she could go back in time just to equal the amount she had currently.

Scout smirked at her sweet addiction, "There's tons of more houses down the streets... You still down for some more?" He suggested, hoping that she'd say 'Yes'. He didn't even get to ask her yet...

Lena pulled her phone out, checking what the time was,

 ***9:06 P.M.***

She pondered at the suggestion, her parents wanted her home by 10:00 P.M. She would have a 20 minute walk at the least if she was to go back home, meaning she'd have to start walking home in about 30 minutes. Scout's walk was even further... But not like it _mattered_ for him, he could just _run_ all the way home with EASE... _Scout was fucking quick._ It didn't matter how far the distance was, his legs just... _Worked_

Lena made up her mind, "You know what? Yeah... Yeah! I'll go for a couple more, why not?"

Scout subtly fist pumped the air, "Cool! Alright, uh, follow me, I know some really cool houses down 'ere that give the biggest frickin' chocolate bars EVER!" He said with enthusiasm, gesturing Lena to follow him down the sidewalk.

 ***9:30 P.M.***

"Okay, umm... Agh! Crap!" Scout groaned in annoyance, his candy bag successfully losing grip of his hands, falling down onto the ground for the third time in less than 10 minutes. His backpack was _filled_ with candy bags that were full of... _Candy!_ He carried two full candy bags that looked like it was about to rip open at any moment. Needless to say, Scout and Lena certainly made the most of their time collecting as many candy as they could, considering it was only 4 hours and they managed to fill up _that_ many bags.

Lena felt guilty for letting Scout carry the amount of bags he had in his hands, she was only carrying one full bag of her own, the rest of her other 2 candy bags that were _full_ , was in Scout's bag that he was carrying as well. This was probably too much load that a skinny guy could handle, she thought as she looked at him with concern.

"Scout? I wouldn't really mind if I carried another bag-"

Scout cut her off, "Nahhh, trust me. I got- UGH-" He let out a huff of defiance, managing to successfully carry the other bag with his hands. "... See? Told ya I got it."

Lena giggled at how much Scout was resembling a Gentleman... Personality wise. "Awfully chivalrous of you, love, thanks a lot." She quickly hugged him, coming off as an unexpected surprise to Scout... A surprise that caused him to freeze up.

Scout's mouth was open as he was about to reply to her comments, but stopped talking as soon as she hugged him by surprise. He could smell the rosy scent that emanated from her body, causing his vision to go hazy for a bit, then back to normal. His mouth was still open, speechless at the hug, having an awkward stare at Lena as she looked back, confused as much as him.

"... Are you okay?" Lena asked.

Scout blinked twice and gulped, "Uh. Yeah... Hehe..." He felt the _heat_ running up his cheeks, his grip on the bags getting tighter, "Okay, uh, w-what time is it right now... If you... Don't mind... Me, asking?" He awkwardly said, his speech wrapped in nervous stutters.

"I'd say it's about time to go home right now... Especially for you, since you live a bloody mile away from 'ere." Lena replied, not even checking her phone to know that it was time for _her_ to walk back home, she wasn't so sure about Scout, she suggested that he should get back as well, concerned for the teen's safety.

" _Fuck._ " Scout thought to himself. He hadn't even made his move yet. Whatever, on the way to her house he'd make his move. "Alright... You know the way back to your house, do ya?" He asked.

"Of course I do, love. You're walking my way, right?"

A rhetorical question asked by Lena, so rhetorical, that Scout couldn't help but to be surprised by it, " _Of course I am!_ I'd be crazy to let you walk home alone on Halloween night! Like, ya never know! Frickin' ghosts or- or, uh- VAMPIRES... yea! Vampires! Vampires could just like... Like, I don't know, kill ya or somethin'!" Lena raised a doubtful brow at Scout's assumption. He continued, "And... And who's to say that a frickin' werewolf ain't gonna decide to eat the crap outta _someone?!_ Man, I don't know about you, but Halloween stories might be _too_ frickin' true for comfort. What if _The grim frickin' Reaper himself_ shows up and takes ya soul...? _AND YOUR CANDY ALONG WITH IT?!_ " Scout rambled, spitting out crazy statements that made Lena hysterical for a moment.

Lena was smiling at his crazy assumptions the whole time, "You're bonkers mate!" She giggled, "But I'll play along with it, cause that was really funny."

"But like, what if it actually happens? Huh? Then what?" Scout asked, still unsure if his childish fears were real or not.

"Then I guess I'd be considered crazy if I let you walk home alone." Lena replied.

"Oh you don't have to worry 'bout me, I'm one quick boy. I can take care of myself easily... besides, _I AM the fastest runner in the school... Probably in the city too, let's be honest._ " Scout replied, guaranteeing that he would be safe on his walk back home because of how fast he was. "So trust me, you wouldn't be considered crazy if you let the fastest guy on earth walk home alone."

Lena rolled her eyes at his cocky assumption, sure he was _fast_ , but _fastest?_ "I'm not too sure about being the _fastest_ , but whatever floats your boat, I suppose." She said. "Come on love, let's get going now, it's getting late and chilly out here." The breeze was getting colder every second they decided to stay out.

"You can borrow my sweater if you want." Scout offered, nervous for her reply.

Lena didn't even have to think twice about the offer, "Bloody hell, _yes!_ This weather is impossible!"

Scout unzipped his sweater and offered it to Lena, and since he was only an inch taller than her, the sweater wasn't too baggy on her. It fit well on her body, Scout unbelieving as to how nice it looked on her, hugging onto her curvy features. Scout was now in just a tight red t-shirt that left some of his skin exposed to the cooling breeze.

Lena saw what Scout was wearing and immediately felt guilty, "Oh no, I can't have you freezing your arse off now... Do you want your sweater back?" She asked, a small part of her hoping he'd say 'no'. She liked how his sweater fit her. It didn't feel loose or baggy at all, it was an excellent fit for her, making her wonder if Scout's sweater was really for girls.

Scout shook his head, "No thanks. It's cool for now, you can keep it until ya get home, I'll just get my sweater from you once we reach your house, I guess." Scout replied, and with those words, the pair began to walk towards Lena's home, close to ending their Halloween session together.

 ***9:55 P.M.***

Lena's house was in sight now.

Scout was running out of time... _He had to say it to her **now**._

Scout waited until they were near a bench. A big tree with leaves that had the official colours of autumn embedded onto their structure. The leaves were bright, full, and beautiful. So beautiful, that it seems it hasn't been affected by any sort of damage at all. The tree was was high above the bench, some of it's fallen leaves taking refuge near the bench.

"What a beautiful spot..." Lena said to herself, never taking in how nice the tree's leaves looked at night.

Scout inhaled and exhaled, ready to execute his plan. "Uh, Lena, can you wait up a bit? I have to uhh... Tie my shoes real quick." He lied, quickly untying his shoes before she could turn around.

"No problem, love. I'll wait." Lena replied, taking her seat on the bench.

Scout took a seat on the bench as well, not sitting too close to Lena because of the nervousness that he felt creeping up his stomach... _He was about to find out something that would either have him upset or ecstatic... The nervousness got worse when he finished tying up his laces._

Scout exhaled and inhaled nervously, "Okay... I- I'm done tying my laces... Umm." He stared at Lena for a bit until speaking up again, "Lena... Can we just... Talk?"

Lena furrowed a brow, "Umm? Okay? Why, what's this about?"

Silence took over the conversation for a good 10 seconds. " _Just fucking say it Scout. You like her... **A lot**._" His inner voice said to him.

" _Fine._ " Scout finally thought, taking the risk.

Just as Lena was about to speak, Scout cut her off... _With words she didn't know how to respond to..._

"I L-like you... Uh, I like you a lot." Red ran up his cheeks as he said the words, nervousness clutching his facial expression greatly. He took a quick, shaky breath and continued talking, "And I... It's- it's not like the normal 'like' you..." His tone turned serious, even with all the stutters, "... _I really like you._ " He quietly said, finally finishing his sentence with sincerity coated over the affective words.

Scout felt as if a huge weight was released off of him as soon as he exposed his feelings for Lena, no longer having to put up an act for her, finally getting the opportunity to see if it was really ' _True Love_ ' he was on his way to... It certainly felt like it... For him.

Lena was _stunned_. She surprised herself by allowing herself to be _this_ shocked by his words, she's been knowing that Scout had an _obvious_ crush on her. But she never brought it up, not wanting to see an energetic boy quickly turned into a nervous pile of breakdowns just by mentioning it...

She really didn't know how to respond to him.

Lena _certainly_ didn't want to lie to him and say that she has feelings for him as well, which wasn't true at all, no romantic feelings of any sort. Just as a friend! But on the other hand, she didn't want to shoot him down immediately, fearing that it might just change their friendship for the worse if she tells him how it _really_ is between them. She would have to choose one...

After a long moment of silence, Lena spoke up, still unsure of how to reply, " _Scout..._ "

Scout immediately straightened, ever alert for what she was _hopefully_ going to say to him. "Yeah?"

Lena sighed, "I like you Scout... I really do... But- I just... * _sigh_ , _I just like you as a friend._ "

Scout could feel a frown tugging at the corner of his lips.

Lena continued, "Scout." She put her hand on Scout's, "I already knew that you liked me for a long time. Ever _since_ you've been talking to me, I could already tell that you liked me. But..." A stressed sigh escaped her lips, "I just _can't_ return the same feelings for you as you have unto me, love. I'm... I'm a _Lesbian_ , Scout, I prefer women _greatly_ over men." She said factually.

Scout's facial expression was dropping significantly, a frown slowly taking over his lips.

"It's me Scout, this is who I really am. I already have my eyes set for a girl I _love_..."

The last word made Scout's heartbeat throb, forcing him to let out a shaky sigh from his shaky lips.

"I'm so, so, _sorry_ Scout... You've... * _sigh_ * _you never really had a chance with me to start off_. And don't take it the wrong way, please. I'm just telling you that I might be the wrong girl for you. I'm, I'm _not_ as _alive_ as you are. I'm _not_ energetic as you are. I'm _not_ as talkative as you are... And, sadly... _I'm just... **Not** the girl you want._" Lena said, looking directly at Scout's eyes only to see a heartbroken expression all over his face.

His eyes unexpectedly looked a lot less... _Bright_ , no longer possessing the unusual glint of joy that she would see whenever she looked at his eyes. He had a tinge of red slowly taking over the corners of both of his eyes, also appearing watery at the bottom of his lids... And she could also see a _very rare_ ** _frown_** , that was growing across his lips.

Lena frowned at the terrible expression that was taking form on Scout's face... _Sadness._ It seemed like it was impossible for the overly-happy Scout to cry out of sheer, emotional pain.

As a matter of fact, she _never_ saw a legit frown form on Scout's face... This was _terrible_.

Scout's hands were shaking softly, not because of the cool breeze, but because of the words that were coming from Lena's mouth. He didn't believe her, " _B-but, I- I do want you..._ " He quickly sniffled, doing a good job on containing his tears, " _I... I really like you, Lena..._ " He was getting desperate, he didn't want to be friends with her.

 _Something more, something better._

"Scout, please, I understand. But _this_ wasn't meant to be, and the sooner you accept it, the easier it'll be for you..." Lena got closer to Scout's body, putting her arm around him, burying herself in the nook of his neck, hoping that he would return the hug.

Lena could feel and hear the heartbeat of the heartbroken Scout as she inched herself closer towards him.

It made her gulp nervously.

She questioned herself mentally if hugging him was a good idea in the first place.

Scout felt her arms trying to wrap around him. A big part of him wanted to accept it and return the hug himself.

 _The stage of Denial blended with his emotions perfectly._

But there was also a _small_ part of him that... That wanted to _let_ _go_ of her... Leave, and just forget about Lena and move on with himself because there was obviously _no CHANCE_ of capturing her heart for himself. Lena confirmed it as well - That it was _currently_ impossible, and would probably remain so for the rest of his life.

Scout _hated_ to cram negative thoughts inside his head, but with the bombardment of emotions crippling him, he couldn't help but think negative.

He still hasn't made an effort to return a hug for Lena, sitting stiff and frozen, maintaining his shocked position.

Lena had her arms wrapped around him for a good 30 seconds, "... _Scout?_ " She whispered, looking up at him with curious eyes. She saw a frozen faced Scout, the expression giving it away clearly - _He was hurt._ She gulped and saw that his arms were still hanging uselessly by his side, " _Scout... Please. Say something..._ " She said, a slight voice crack in her sentence, the look on his face saddening her.

Scout gulped and blinked twice, gently prying himself away from Lena's hug, "... Yeah, I-" His voice cracked, he cleared his throat and continued, "I understand... I'm- I'm... I'm sorry Lena." He let out a chuckle, trying to mask the sadness with a happy gesture, "It's uh... It's probably time for you to go home now... It's getting late, and..." He awkwardly looked away from her, "Yeah... You should get home now... _Bye_." Scout quietly said.

And with those words, Scout stood up from the bench and turned away from Lena, intent on walking home as quickly as he could.

Lena struggled to speak for a little while, feeling certain that her voice would crack if she said anything else that was related to the current situation. "Hold on, love... we can still... _talk_." She said, her words having no effect on the heartbroken Scout. Lena gulped, wanting to run after him, in disbelief of what was probably going to happen.

A broken friendship... especially with someone like _Scout_... she continued to sit down on the bench, having no idea on what to do.

And there was no doubt about it - Scout was _special_. There wouldn't be anyone like him that would show up in Lena's life, no clone or no copy could replicate how truly special Scout was.

Scout stuffed his free hand inside his pocket, " _Fuck. What the hell was I thinking?!_ " Scout whispered as he walked away, shaking his head and immediately regretting what he did. As Scout started to gain walking distance from the bench, he suddenly remembered that Lena's candy bags were still inside his bag. With a quiet curse, he stopped walking.

He turned around, seeing that Lena was still sitting down on the bench, looking at him.

Lena's face brightened up as he started to walk towards the bench.

Scout walked back to the bench, "Almost forgot," He took off his bag, kneeling down on one and pulling out the contents, handing out two bags that were full of candy, to Lena, "... your bags."

Lena stared dumbly at her candy bags, her brightened expression going back to one of sadness, " _Scout... are you okay?_ " She asked, completely oblivious to her bags that he was trying to give to her.

"Just take your bags already, I gotta go home now." Scout lied, he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore, especially after what just happened. He just wanted - no... **needed** \- to get away from... _this_.

Lena knew he was lying. She's been talking with him long enough to know what his lies sounded like, "Please! Scout, don't let this ruin our friendship!" She yelled, swatting the bags out of the way so she could see his face clearly, emphasizing her speech by looking directly at him. "LOOK AT ME SCOUT." She said, mad that he was attempting to lie to her, but mostly mad because of how Scout was allowing her rejection to affect the 'thought to be _strong_ ' friendship between both of them.

Scout looked at her face with a natural expression, "Can I go home now?" Scout replied, pretending not to hear her. He continued to hold her candy bags up to her.

Lena was starting to get pissed, wanting to slap Scout for his rudeness. She exhaled annoyingly, " _Blimey!_ Scout, you're a bloody good friend, and I'm intent on keeping it that way! Why do you have to be like this?!"

Scout sighed, "Holy crap. Lena, please, I don't feel like talking about it-"

"WELL, I DO! TALK TO ME!" Lena commanded, standing up from the bench and getting closer to Scout.

There were onlookers that were walking on the sidewalks, trick-or-treaters that were still outside looking for candy. Lena's yelling caught the attention of some people walking by. She didn't care, all she cared about right now was how she could fix her broken friendship with Scout... which looked very unlikely for her.

Scout stood up as well, placing her candy bags on the bench and reaching for his bag. " _Crap, maybe later! But I ain't sayin' shit right now. So just frickin' stop before I really leave._ " He said, seriousness in his tone.

Lena was taken aback by his words, causing her to grow silent with shock.

"... _you never talk to me like that..._ " Lena pointed out randomly, her tone getting softer. His brash tone sounded foreign to her.

Scout picked up her candy bags roughly and held it out to her, deciding that this conversation was going to end now. "Take. It. _Now_." He said, the usual bravado completely gone from his tone. "I wanna frickin' go home and- and study or some crap, so hurry up and take ya bags so I can go home."

Lena knew that was a lie as well, Scout _never_ studied. She took her candy bags back, grunting quietly because of the weight. Her skinny arms not used to carrying heavy objects. She carried it either way, looking towards Scout only to see that he was well on his way home, using his quickness to his advantage to get away from her fast.

" _I'll just talk to him tomorrow, we'll make it up._ " Lena whispered to herself as she walked home with the bags in her hand. She was very bittersweet of the situation right now.

She just had her first Halloween, which could only be described as " _Smashing_ " as Lena would say. 3 bags _full_ of candy, it was chocolate as well! The best part of her first Halloween experience, was the fact that it was very... _fun_. She suddenly had Scout all over her mind when she combined the words 'Fun' and 'Halloween' together. If it wasn't for Scout, she would've never decided to go out for Halloween, it was because of him she decided to try something new, and it worked out well for her... _it wasn't perfect though_.

The only bad part about her Halloween experience was, as weird as it sounds, it was _Scout_. "Golly! Why does he have to be like this?!" Lena said annoyingly, only a minute away from her home now. Lena felt genuine sadness inside of her when she saw the painful expressions on Scout's face, she felt sad because of his brash tone that had none of his old bravado... she felt sad because of his reaction to her rejection. Why couldn't Scout just understand, that she didn't want her? That he'd be better off by going for another girl instead of her.

Lena knew he was capable of it, he hit on every girl of his grade, talked to every girl of his grade, so who's to say that he's not going to find a girl to replace her from his mind?

Lena reached her doorstep, noticing a piece of paper taped to the door. It read "NO CANDY, SORRY!" Her parents never were the type to ruin the teeth of other kids, never giving a second thought to give out candy on Halloween, an automatic 'No' was their answer all the time.

As she reached for her keys, she noticed something else...

She still had Scout's sweater on her.

"Oh, sod it. I'll give it to him tomorrow." Lena quietly said. Scout's sweater felt like a sweater she would wear everyday, seemingly forgetting that she was wearing it all this time, she could consider it her's if it wasn't Scout's.

Lena unlocked the door, "Mother! Father! I'm home!" She yelled, expecting a concerned response from both of them.

No one responded.

"Weird..." She said as she took off her shoes. "HELLO! Anyone... here?"

Still no response.

"Hmph, must be out..." She was surprised no one was home, there would always be one home at all times she came home, it didn't seem to apply to today.

She hated being home alone.

 _ESPECIALLY_ on Halloween night...

 _She wished Scout was here right now. His earlier mentions of vampires, werewolves and a 'Grim Frickin' Reaper' were seriously freaking her out at the moment._

" _Fuck!_ " She whispered, not wanting to go upstairs. She took a breath and flicked on all the lights she came across, illuminating her dim house. After some contemplation, Lena decided that she wasn't going to go upstairs, being too scared of the dark and the various open rooms that were up there. And with her parents not home, who would save her?

" _If Scout was here, he'd save you. Save you 7 times just to be sure._ " Lena's conscience said, trying to make her feel guilty for breaking Scout's heart.

"Ugh, shut up." Lena said with a groan, feeling the guilt eat away at her. She decided to numb down by turning on the TV, "A little bit of mind numbing Television never hurt anybody." She said as she flipped through the channels.

As if the guilt wasn't enough to make her think about Scout, her own damn TV decided to do it as well.

It was a commercial about some yellow coloured tissue that soaked up stains like it was nothing, the man on screen called it ' _Shamwow_ ' or something like that... her mother would probably _love_ this commercial.

" _But if ya call now, we'll give you the next set - ABSOLUTELY FREE!_ " The commercial man said.

Weird... his accent reminded her of Scout.

As she thought about Scout, she decided to try and prevent her friendship with him from ending.

The next school day was going to be awkward between them for sure...

 ***Monday, November 3, 2017***

Lena went to school pretty early today, hoping that she would catch Scout near his locker. She walked the empty halls, seeing few people, but none of them were Scout. She then decided to go to her first period class, the door was open and she let herself in.

Her heartbeat spiked...

Scout was in the corner of the classroom, practicing his baseball skills by throwing a baseball on the wall with one hand and catching it with his left, an ambidextrous technique. Even though Scout was facing away from her, she could tell it was him... no one else wore t-shirts that tight, in chilly weather especially! He was wearing a hat as well, which he almost always wore every damn school day. She didn't know anyone else who threw balls on the wall as religiously as Scout... no one else looked as skinny as him - _So_ _it had to be Scout._

Lena didn't know whether to step further inside the classroom or wait for the bell to ring, which was 20 minutes from now...

Oddly, he was the only one inside the class. Usually, Scout would come late, then come up with crappy excuses in hopes of not getting counted as a late on the attendance. This was... _different_ , of him to be doing.

Lena coughed softly, still close by the door.

Scout caught the ball and turned his head around to see who was coughing.

His eyes widened for a bit, looking surprised at the sight of Lena.

"Scout." Lena said.

He ignored her and slowly looked away, getting rid of his surprised expression as he continued to throw the ball onto the wall.

Lena wouldn't be ignored.

"Oi! Scout, I know you hear me." She said, walking closer towards his seat. "Love, I'm sorry that it didn't go your way!"

Scout stopped throwing the ball, palming it gently in his hand.

She walked closer towards him, "Just because things don't go the way you wanted it too, doesn't mean you have to be a bloody jerk about it!" She said, her tone getting louder by every word.

Scout ignored her and adjusted his cap.

" _SCOUT!_ " Lena knocked the cap off his head, sending it to the ground. They exchanged a stare, Lena was pissed, Scout was calm.

"Bloody hell mate! Listen to me, will you?!" Lena said, wanting to slap the innocent look on his face.

Scout sighed, picking up his cap and placing it back onto his head, "... fine." He replied.

Her tone got softer, "I wanna get straight to the point with you... please, don't let what happened... affect what we had. You're a really good friend, you're a one of a kind, that honestly, makes this school a hell of a fun place to be a part of. So please Scout, let's just... forget about it, go back to where things were between you and I, it was jolly good that way, please." She pleaded.

Lena waited for his response, not budging from her spot until he said _something._

"Nah." Scout said, shaking his head with a bored look across his face. He didn't want anything to do with Lena now that he knew that she just wanted to be friends with him.

He did this a lot - Cutting off anything/anyone he didn't like.

He felt that life was way too short for him to be spending time on _anything_ he didn't like, so to be productive at maintaining the usual positive mood he was in - He cut off the things he disliked.

Simple.

And it looked like he had to cut off Lena... he didn't like her... he _couldn't_ like her, not after what happened on Halloween Night.

"Sorry, but not sorry. I ain't really tryna waste time by keeping around people that put me in a crappy mood. So _ima_ get straight to the point with _you_ ," He turned her words around, standing up from his chair slowly as he tried to stand tall, despite only being an inch taller than her.

She still didn't budge from her spot, feeling genuine _shock_ from his words.

Scout sighed, "I don't wanna talk to ya, I don't wanna be _friends_ with ya, and I... I don't even wanna frickin' see ya, honestly. And sure, ya might be callin' me extra or some crap cause I'm takin' this too far yada yada yada - _But,_ _I don't... I don't care_." Scout said, his teal eyes casually burning ( **Metaphor** ) Lena's eyes, causing her to break eye contact with him.

She looked at the ground, not finding the will to look back at Scout, " _B-but, you are being ex-_ "

Scout quickly cut her off, "BESIDES! It ain't like ya losin' a lot, I mean like - you got tons of ya chick friends to back ya up when you feelin' down, pretty sure dey can cheer you up real good, and I'm also pretty sure that losing a guy ya ain't even _interested_ in won't put too much crap on ya." He backed away from Lena, deciding to sit back down with a chuckle. "And now that I'm done talkin', ima sit back down and throw my frickin' ball at the wall, _cause I am un-freakin'-touchable_." Scout finished, turning away from Lena, showing her how rude he _could_ be.

Lena gave up.

She _was_ going to make a desperate attempt at rekindling the friendship between herself and him... but that was put to rest when she heard the words he decided to say to her... The way that he ended it too... _she couldn't continue anything with him._

 _It was over._

Lena blinked a tear back, Scout's words managing to hurt her emotionally. She was mad and sad... a mix of emotions hitting her at the same time, incapable of finding the proper words for a reply, so she walked away from him.

"... fuck you. _Bloody arsehole._ " Lena said, loud enough so he could hear her. She didn't wait for a reply, quickly walking out the door and returning to her locker.

Scout continued to throw his baseball onto the wall, sighing loudly as he caught it for the 90th time. He stopped, he jammed a hand in his bag to take out a piece of candy that was collected from Halloween Night, eating it swiftly. "Whatever." He said as he threw the baseball onto the wall, feeling slight guilt at the words he said to her.

"I don't need her." He repeated, "I don't need her... I don't need her. I. Don't. Need. Her."

 ***The following days***

Scout and Lena saw each other quite a lot during school days. Awkward glances were exchanged quite often between each other, it would usually be Lena caught staring at him, then with Scout giving a neutral stare back, causing her to look away onto something else.

Scout never walked Lena home after the conversation, walking his own route which he forgot how quick it was to his home. He walked Lena home so many times, that he forgot how quick he could get home if he walked his own route.

Both Lena and Scout now had an abundance of more time to hang out with their own friends, Scout especially, since he was a popular kid that _could've_ had many friends, but choosing to hang out with a decently sized circle of friends, only containing about 7-8 people. Despite his disdain for Lena, he never mentioned anything bad about her with his group of friends. He hated gossip, and he thought it would be very hypocritical of him to talk down on another person when he hated it as well.

Scout in general, was doing fine after the whole situation, his permanent bravado and uplifting mood often caused him to forget about many things that plagued his mind... basically, he kind of forgot about it. He couldn't be any more happier than that... in just a few days as well!

The same couldn't be said for Lena though, often thinking back to what she has said that caused Scout to become heartbroken. She often decided to gossip about Scout, saying anything that would cause some of the people who _believed_ what she was saying, to look down on him... which were her girlfriends, and a small group of people that didn't like Scout as well...

But it was hard for people not to like Scout. Sure, he got bad grades and all, didn't really _care_ about School as much as some other things, but he was easy to talk to, fun to hang out with, funny to hear his natural humour come out during classes, and his ego was surprisingly low for a popular kid, allowing students of all popularity classes to have a decent conversation with him. Most importantly, he represented his school like no other student has done!

Scout _always_ won any championship that included running in it, earning multiple titles and championships for the high school he has been a part of for 3 years.

Scout was a natural attraction for girls that liked short guys, the only negatives about him were his height and his stature for most girls, but other than that, _a lot_ of girls liked him. An explosive, energetic personality that could never turn boring, mixed with his physical features and overall confidence?

How could people _not_ like Scout?

Lena used to like Scout... but she didn't like Scout in _that sort of a way._

How hard was it for him to understand? She just wanted him as a _friend_ , but he wanted something else. She was obviously going to reject it, already having her eyes set on a woman who she fancies, she wasn't going to turn it down for a boy that didn't care about the wants of another girl. She thought that it was worth it that the friendship was ended between them. After all, could having someone that doesn't care about what you want, but only what _themselves_ want, be considered as a friend?

The answer was an emphatic ' _No_ ' for Lena...

This shows that she still hasn't got over it, _completely._

 ***The following Weeks***

As the weeks went on, Scout and Lena forgot about it even more. Lena especially, with the growing closeness of the woman who she fancies getting closer and closer to her by each day that passed, she was focused on _her_... and her own schooling, of course.

Scout continued to earn titles and championships related to the activity of running... he could be considered the best runner out of all the states for his age group. The ego got to him, but only a bit, knowing that he was far above the average student in terms of popularity and taking it to heart more personally than before.

Both of them started to get over it, no longer feeling a way whenever they would exchange an awkward glance with one another.

 ***The Following Months***

They both forgot about it. Both of them being too focused on their own things to care about the incident between them.

 ***The Following Years***

Three years have passed since the incident between Lena and Scout. Both of them succeeded in graduating the same high school, one moving onto College and the other, onto University.

Scout moved out of his cramped home of 13 People, including himself. The college he was attending was too far for his place of residence, so he had to move closer. Luckily, he was still in his hometown of Boston, Massachusetts, not having to move out of where he grew up.

Scout rented out a crappy apartment room with the money that was gave to him, but it was good enough for him, he was used to living in crappy houses, so living inside a crappy apartment was no problem for him.

Lena moved onto a University, studying for her desired career of becoming a pilot. Planes always interested her as a kid, she wanted to see how the world looked from the skies, having spent too much time on the ground.

Lena rented out a slightly above average apartment room, her parents loaning her more than enough money to strive on with her studies, Lena was set for a good career in the future.

 ***October 20, 2020, The Coffee Shop***

The familiar breeze of autumn was very apparent in the air.

 _It reminded Scout of Halloween._

What reminded Scout of Halloween even more, was how the interior of the Coffee shop was themed loosely on the holiday of Halloween.

Miniature spider webs hanging off the roof of the coffee shop, the entrance to the shop being accompanied by a man in a ghost costume, the lights glowing an orange dim instead of the usual yellow... It was very, _very_ Halloween within the shop.

Scout felt bittersweet about it.

Bitter, because all Halloweens now reminded him of Lena, and that shitty attempt of trying to get her as more than a friend... that was something he didn't _want_ to remember, preferring if that memory would just stay buried under the dirt.

But it was sweet, because... because it was Halloween! This was his favourite holiday of every holiday that existed on the calendar, just because of the fact that it made him feel a special way whenever he would go out and do young activities that were meant _specifically_ for young people, with his old growing group of friends!

The maintenance of Youthfulness was important to Scout, believing that if he stayed and felt young, it would always lead to happiness, no matter what situation he was in.

And this Halloween theme was _certainly_ making him feel young, therefore it automatically made him happy.

It was Scout's turn to order, almost forgetting that he was next in line because of the various Halloween props that were littered around the place, observing each prop with a youthful smile.

"Excuse me, sir?" The cashier said, getting Scout's attention.

Scout stopped looking around the diner, "Oh, heh, sorry 'bout dat." He replied, going up to the cashier to order.

Scout ordered the usual coffee and a chocolate donut to go along with it. He seated himself near the windows, admiring the view, observing the leafs falling through the air and onto the sidewalks.

Scout smiled, taking a long sip of his coffee. He opened his smartphone, wanting to see if his friends agreed to go out with him on Halloween night.

 ***Seconds later***

Scout checked whether his friends were down to go out for this year's Halloween Holiday.

Unfortunately, all of them gave him a response of 'no'. None of his usual friends were feeling the spirit of Halloween, not a single one.

Now that they were moving on in life, it seemed like _no one_ had enough time for fun...

Scout scoffed, "Tavon ain't even wanna go... greaaaat." He sighed, he was almost certain that Tavon would tag along with him at least. They've been going trick-or-treating since Grade 3... Scout guessed life was catching up with him as well.

He continued to scroll through his contact list with a bored look on his face.

Scout never went out alone on Halloween night, needing at least one other person he could talk to while walking and grabbing candy for _hours_. That's all he needed for a Halloween night, just _someone_ to talk to.

Scout continued to scroll through his contact list, until he stopped... on a custom made name for _someone_ he hasn't talked to in _years_.

The contact name read, ' _The love of my frickin' life!_ '

Scout cringed, face palming with a sigh as he _knew_ who that custom made name belonged to.

It belonged to Lena.

"Ugh, _how the hell I ain't notice dis?_ Three frickin' years, and I didn't even clear this crap out my list." He groaned, tapping the 'Delete' button next to the name.

He put his phone away, stuffing it inside his pocket and continuing to gulp down his coffee.

Scout hated himself for getting reminded of Lena once again, even though it's been a long 3 years, that conversation seemed to be glued to his mind.

He didn't like it at all.

 _*Ding*_

Scout never noticed it, but the sound of the entrance bell has been replaced by a more somber ringing tone, and what made it even more interesting, that it was shortly followed by the sound of a lowly bat screech.

" _Sweet._ " Scout said with a smirk, absolutely _loving_ the Halloween themed diner.

He took another sip of his coffee, looking at the decently sized lineup of people. His eyes scanned the line from front to back...

 _Wait, hold up._

 _His eyes went to the back of the line again..._

His eyes caught sight of a girl that had short, dark brown hair...

Scout rubbed his eyes, " _Oh, hell no. That can't be._ "

He finished rubbing his eyes, focusing more on the person that was at the back of the line, double checking to see if it was _really_ who he thought it was.

His eyes focused more on the person at the back of the line. The girl had short, dark brown hair that looked very malleable, it looked as if either swirly or straight spikes could be formed with her hair considering how much product she had plastered on her hair.

Scout raised a brow, not approving of the quirky hairstyle.

He tried to catch a view of her face, but she looked forward, giving Scout a hard angle to identify who it was.

He continued to observe her.

She was wearing a leather jacket that was coloured a light brown, half of the sleeve was missing, which lead him to assume that it was meant to be designed like that, thinking of no other reason why someone would want to rip half of their jacket's sleeve off. The half sleeve exposed her pale skin, quickly catching a glimpse of an orange undershirt beneath her sleeve.

She looked to her left, slightly turning her body around so it was facing towards Scout.

Scout's jaw dropped slightly.

" _That's a nice lookin' ass..._ " Scout whispered, taking in how round her rear looked.

The girl was wearing orange coloured tights that matched perfectly with the Halloween themed diner, her shoes were the typical. All white low tops that every girl seemed to be wearing.

The girl looked to her right...

Scout caught sight of her face.

 _Her face... oh god._

 _The girl had rosy, pale cheeks. Her lips were thin and were coloured a bright red, the lipstick making her lips stand out more. Her eyes..._

 _Her eyes... good lord._

 _She had the same eyes that always seemed to tie his stomach into knot's. Her eyes stood out from all of her facial features - She had big, chestnut coloured eyes that looked alluring and seductive to any man that would stare at it for too long._

 _Her face looked unbelievably soft..._

 _It had to be Lena._

" _Crap._ " Scout whispered, continuing to stare at the girl who he thought it was... who was staring right back at him.

 _It was Lena._

Lena had the same expression as Scout, plastered over her face as well, as she stared back at him.

Scout looked away with a cough, going back to his cup of coffee and drinking it down. " _Fuck! Why the hell does it have to be on this day too?!_ " He whispered frantically to himself, a mixture of emotions he was unsure of, entering his system.

Scout gave sideways glances that were aimed at Lena, trying not to look too obvious.

Lena was twirling her malleable hair and biting on her lower lip nervously as she waited in the line, trying to sneak a few glances towards Scout.

Scout had to admit that Lena certainly grew up to be more beautiful than what she already was, her body developed perfectly, her curves sharper, her hair more elegant and her facial features more perfect than what it already was.

After a couple minutes of trying to ignore her, Scout finished drinking his coffee, realizing that he didn't even touch his donut.

Scout took a bite of his donut and saw that Lena was taking a seat nearby the window that was near the entrance, only a few tables away from him. She sat down so she could see him as well, trying not to look suspicious, but already failing miserably.

Scout let out an annoyed exhale at Lena's attempt at not being obvious, quickly finishing his donut as he looked outside the window. He was contemplating on whether he should just walk out of the coffee shop, or talk with Lena instead... but then again, _why_ would he want to talk with her?

Was it because he secretly missed talking with her?

Was it because he wanted to make one more attempt at picking her up?

Scout didn't know. He felt a small, annoying temptation that was tugging away at him to talk to her.

He looked at her once again, catching her stare that caused her to look down onto her table.

" _Fuck it._ " Scout whispered to himself as he stood up from his table and threw out his trash.

He looked at Lena as he walked towards her table, keeping a neutral expression on his face.

He exhaled before talking, "... Wassup?" Scout said, now standing nearby Lena's table. He wasn't going to sit down with her until he felt like she wanted to talk with him, which he didn't know just yet, he'd just have to wait for her response.

"Uh..." Lena cleared her throat, "Umm, nothing much, just getting a- a quick... _snack_." She said awkwardly.

 _Oh god, she was blushing._

She didn't remember Scout looking _this_ good.

Scout looked like he went through a _major_ growth spurt since Grade 11, standing at a nice height of 5'10, compared to his earlier height of a short 5'5.

His body looked more built. She could tell because of the clothes that he was wearing - A tight red t-shirt that was almost hugging his slim, fit body. A black and red coloured sweater tied around his waist, and a pair of grey tracks.

... and what would Scout be without his signature cap? After 3 years, he _still_ wore caps religiously.

Scout's face seemed to have gotten more attractive over the 3 years, his eyes still holding the beautiful colour of teal. His light brown hair had a classic bad boy 60's look, the front of his hair remaining upwards while the rest was casually down, complimentig the front of his hair. ( **Google up "Pomade Prince" to see what I'm trying to describe, lol** ) The sides of his hair faded well, complimenting the top of his hair. His hair looked as if it was styled professionally by Pomade... but it _wasn't._ Lena knew that Scout never used gel or product, she remembered him saying that all he needed to do was apply water and _poof!_ He had nice hair, and she couldn't believe that his hair was just naturally malleable like that.

 _Natural..._

"Scout, is your hair natural?" Lena asked randomly.

He was slightly surprised by her random question, "My hair? Yeah, it's mostly natural. Thing is, I use water and a _tiny bit_ of Pomade to make my hair stand, only a tiny bit though. But get this, if I _really_ wanted to make my hair look snobby, then I would actually use a proper amount - not even a lot, ima add quickly - of it and frickin' like... I don't know, style the crap outta my hair, I guess..."

Lena was about to reply when Scout spoke up again, "It's not like I need to use it either, my hair already stays up, but it looks pretty sloppy if I leave it like that, so I, uhh, I just use my Pomade to make it stand up even better." Scout said, his chatty reply slightly annoying Lena.

"You could've just said 'Yes', but whatever. So your saying that you don't even _need_ to use any type of product whatsoever, all you _really need_ to do is apply water to your hair and style it from there?" Lena asked.

Scout made sure this reply wasn't going to be chatty, "Yup, you got dat right."

Lena raised a brow, impressed by how customizable Scout's hair was. She found it unfair how Scout could just have malleable hair _naturally_ , and she couldn't. She needed to use a bombardment of gel and hairspray to keep her hair intact for crying out loud! And all Scout needed to do was put water lazily over his hair and _just like magic_ \- His hair ends up _beautiful_...

 _So unfair._

Anyways, Scout looked like the stereotypical bad boy... only more alluring and... well, not really _bad_ , just more _polite_ than your average, typical _bad_ boy.

" _Blimey, he got better._ " Lena thought as she let out a sigh, trying to focus on her food instead of _Scout_.

 _It was difficult._

Scout was standing tall and calm close to her, his causal swagger emanating off of him, his scent smelling like a fresh shower to her.

 _Did she mention how attractive he looked?_

Lena felt shy around him now that she was trying to sneak peeks at him, as it was usually the _other_ way around a few years ago...

"How quick is that quick snack gonna be? You plannin' on having that quick snack for here, or to go?" He asked.

"To go..." Lena messed up. "Oh! I mean, I was supposed to... have it for 'to go', but I guess I could have it here instead." She lied, only deciding to sit down because she saw Scout, and also because she was really interested on how in the world _Scout_ grew up to be so damn attractive.

He gave her a slow nod, fairly interested. He was about to find out if Lena really wanted to talk to him, "Right... well, enjoy ya quick snack, I gotta go." He said politely.

Now if Lena let him walk out, she didn't want to talk to him, which meant that Scout could prevent wasting time with a girl he wanted to forget about. But if Lena didn't let him walk out, asked him to stay... then _maybe_ it would be worth while for him to listen to what she had to say.

Scout slowly walked towards the exit...

 _A deep British accent following him as well..._

"Scout, wait!"

He looked back, trying to hide the smirk on his face. He looked questioningly at Lena.

"Let's just... talk for a while." She said, not caring that she was basically pleading for his company.

" _Say no more._ " Scout thought. He walked back to Lena's table, sitting down in the available seat.

"So... whatcha tryna talk about?" He asked.

Lena didn't even know what she wanted to talk about.

 _Great._

"Welllll... let's see..." She pondered.

" _Halloween is just around the corner, Lena." Her conscious spoke._

"Well... it's almost Halloween, as you probably know. I'm just curious, what are you going to be doing for Halloween?" She asked, grateful that she found _something_ to talk about.

"I _was_ going to go out with my boys and do some trick-or-treating around town, y'know, the usual. But it doesn't look like it's happening this year, cause none of them are available for it..." He looked annoyed. "Man, not even Tavon is down, and when Tavon ain't down, then no one's down, I'm tellin' ya."

"Does that mean you're still not going?" Lena asked.

Scout thought about it, then replied, "I don't even know... wait, _nah_. Probably not, cause like, y'know, since none of my guys are going, I ain't gonna have no one to talk to, and _trust_ me, trick-or-treating alone is like frickin'... uh, it's like frickin'..." He tried to search for a clever comparison, "... ah screw it, I don't know. But yo, going alone on Halloween night is crappy, that's all I'm tryna say, and since I ain't gonna have no one to tag along with me, may as well not go, you know what I mean?" Scout said.

" _I could go with you._ " Was what Lena wanted to say so badly. She hasn't gone out on Halloween night ever since she last went with Scout. She remembered how quickly she devoured the bags of candy she collected that night. The amount of CHOCOLATE filled her up for a good 3 weeks before her supply ran out.

"Are you sure you don't have any mates that wanna tag along with you?" Lena asked.

Seconds passed, Scout didn't reply, he sort of looked like he was in deep thought.

With each second of silence, Lena started to feel more awkward. "Uhh... Scout? Are you there-"

"You wanna go trick-or-treating with me?" Scout asked out of the blue.

Lena didn't know how to reply, the expression on her face looked _priceless_ to Scout. So priceless, that he couldn't help but smile.

Scout couldn't hold it. He laughed and smiled, "Lena? _Are you there?_ " He asked, turning her words on her.

" _His smile is so fucking nice, blimey..._ " Lena thought to herself, his smile causing her expression to confuse him even more.

Lena shook her head out of it and cleared her throat, "W-well, yeah, it wouldn't _hurt_ , I guess." She said with a smile, agreeing to go trick-or-treating with him for the second time.

 _Déjà-Vu much._

"Aight, cool to hear. Give me ya phone number, I'll call ya and give you the details later." He replied, exchanging his phone number with Lena.

They exchanged their phone numbers and Scout got up from his seat, "Alright, its a plan then, just make sure ya pick up ya phone when I call, okay? I gotta go now, gotta do boring crap. I'll see ya later."

"You got it, bye Scout." Lena said.

Scout didn't reply, he walked straight towards the door and left the Halloween themed shop.

 _Scout and Lena just had a normal conversation, as if nothing bad happened between them... they must've been over the whole situation by now..._

Lena let out a dreamy sigh, never thinking that she'd be this attracted to Scout, _ever._

Lena's past affection for women have gone away greatly since graduating from High School, many of the girls she liked had to move onto other states and cities that were too far away from her for any type of potential visits.

Lena didn't mind it... _especially since she saw Scout_.

Scout obviously looked _good_ in her eyes, him being close to her made her blush, so he was obviously doing something right with his body if her blood managed to get warm around him like that.

She did notice a slight dip down in his energetic personality, appearing and acting more calmer than what he used to act like 3 years ago. His maturity growing a ton. She minded it a bit, but it wasn't like it was _that_ bad.

But it wasn't even that! Part of her dreamy sigh being due to the fact that she was going to go trick-or-treating with him again! _Hopefully_ , with no awkwardness between them, just a long moment of fun at the maturing age of 19.

Lena finished her coffee and walked back home to her apartment, thinking about what she would wear on Halloween Night.

 ***October 31, 2020***

The weather was _very similar_ to the Halloween Night that happened 3 years ago - A cool, autumn breeze with a slight chill. The night sky was dark, and the streetlights were lit, groups of kids roaming the blocks with bags in their hands, Halloween props littering the entrances to every damn house in sight, Halloween props spread across the lawns like a minefield.

The pumpkin carvings were creative as well, impressing Scout greatly.

Yup, Halloween was very apparent in this neighborhood.

A certain house was glowing orange and yellow, illuminating the night with an array of bright colours that caught the attention of candy hungry kids everywhere around the neighborhood.

Scout smiled and Lena laughed, both of them complimenting the house owner.

Scout and Lena met up with each other just in time, the neighborhood being closer to Lena's apartment than the one that Scout was in.

Scout was wearing a tight, red coloured sweater with three white stripes on the sleeves. There were bandages that covered his hands, except for his fingers. He was wearing a different cap as well, an all black cap with orange trims, and a communications mic attached to his left ear. He had dark grey sweats, pulling the ends of his pants high up and holding it's position with his _very high socks_. His socks reached his calves, Lena had no idea why in the world Scout would decide to do something as quirky as that.

"Umm, what's with the socks?" Lena asked.

"I'm tryna pull the look from this one cool character from some game I played. The dude looked cool, so I'm copying his style." Scout replied.

Lena nodded, even though she had no idea what video game character wore high socks.

Lena was wearing... _the same costume from 3 years ago_.

It looked better than before in Scout's honest opinion, maybe it was because her body seemed to stand out more when she wore it.

"Nice, I like the creativity behind the costume, original and _never_ thought of before." Scout said, joking around with her.

"Sod off, love." Lena replied.

"Ain't like I heard that a million times before." He said with a smirk.

Lena rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

Scout saw her smile and looked off somewhere else, already feeling himself grow a likeness for her smiles. He saw many kids with various costumes. The usual ghost costumes, the typical witch costumes, you know - _The generic._

However, one costume did stand out to him. It was a costume of a pixelated man with a pick axe, a pixelated teal shirt, pixelated blue pants and pixelated hair as well! Scout guessed the kid's costume was based off of that building game, he forgot the name of it, but he thought that costume was the most creative out of the lot of kids that were roaming the neighbourhood. He raised a brow, impressed at the costume.

"You're looking at the mate with the pixel costume, right?" Lena asked, noticing where his stares were going to.

"Yup, fella's costume looks nice, what can I say?" Scout replied.

"Yeah, it does, but I've seen better ones." Lena said.

"Really? Wow." Scout replied, not really interested.

He then noticed a kid with a full bag of candy, walking around with it like it was a trophy.

It reminded him of something important.

"Oh! Damn, I almost forgot!" He said, his eyes slightly widening. "We gotta get some candy, you know what that means?" He asked Lena, the question being very rhetorical.

"It means-"

Scout cut her off, "It means we oughta' get some frickin' candy! Let's go!" He said with excitement. Lena followed after him, feeling the same feeling she felt a few years ago when she did this last time with Scout...

 ***8:30 P.M. The Haunted Attraction***

"Scout, look at that house." Lena said, pointing to a house that had a free trial for a quick jump scare. "Pretty spooky looking, am I right?"

Scout chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Ehh, I _guess_ it's decently scary? Anyways, that's a haunted house, and not the _real_ ones either. The people that are put in there just try to scare anyone who decides to enter, which... uh, depending on how easy you are to scare... then I suggest _not... Not..._ " Scout stopped talking. He let out a quiet gasp as froze suddenly, eyes staring straight at the haunted attraction.

Scout was stiff, and he was _barely_ breathing.

Lena just seemed to notice him after some quiet seconds, "Scout?" She looked at him with concern, "Are... are you there?" She waved a hand over his face to see if he was still there.

His expression didn't change and his eyes didn't falter.

"Love... that's _not_ funny, knock it off already." Lena said nervously, not wanting to believe that his unusual behaviour had anything to do with the haunted attraction nearby.

Scout still stood frozen, holding an emotionless stare at the house.

This was no time to be playing with a girl, Lena took action, "Scout!" She yelled, shoving him gently enough so it wouldn't really hurt him.

 _As if any of her hits hurt him._

She let out a gasp as he fell down onto the ground, his eyes looked lifeless and his body was stiff...

 _He wasn't breathing either._

" _SCOUT!_ " Lena said desperately, panicking as she didn't know what to do.

"Oh my fuuuck! _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!_ " Lena repeated, believing that Scout was in the beginning process of getting _possessed_ by just _looking_ at the house, her imagination running wild.

Lena bit her fingernails, looking away from Scout's body to look at the haunted attraction herself, wanting to see if _anything_ was there. While she stared, she pulled out her smartphone as well, already in the process of calling emergency services as she stared at the house.

 _That was... until she felt a cold chill behind her._

Lena shuddered and cussed silently, not wanting to turn around to find out _what_ it was, as she was officially _scared_ at the moment.

She let out a shaky gasp, her eyes widening, wanting to run, but her legs _refusing_ to budge... the unknown terror having a paralyzing grip on her movement.

There was a suspenseful silence for a good 5 seconds until _it_ spoke up...

" _... Boo._ " (It scared her this time...)

Lena screamed, terrified of _whatever_ was behind her. She ran away from it, dropping her candy bags immediately, almost stumbling as she ran.

" _HELP! SOMEONE! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!_ " Lena screamed out, running as quickly as she could to a nearby house... _excluding_ the haunted attraction.

Even through all her loud screams of terror... she heard a _laugh_...

And the familiar sounding laugh couldn't belong to anyone but...

" _Scout._ " Lena said with venom, gritting her teeth as she stopped running and turned around to see who the _real_ culprit was behind her temporary scare session.

" _Damn! I got you real good!_ " Scout said, a huge smirk on his face as he complimented himself.

Lena looked around, seeing a couple of people (Kids especially) smiling at how scared she was. She must've looked like a _fool_ , running away from a guy that in fact, _wasn't_ getting possessed, just merely acting like a Grade A douchebag.

" _Bloody wanker._ " Lena muttered under her breath, walking back towards the innocent faced Scout with a murderous look on her face.

" _You have NO idea on how much I wanna bloody murder you right now._ " Lena whispered to him, giving him a series of little punches that felt like annoying stings.

"Oh come on, ya gotta admit, it was good!" Scout replied, his smile still plastered on his face despite the punches he was receiving.

" _Sod off!_ It would've looked good on anyone but _me!_ " She tried punching him harder with every word she said, "Don't. * _punch_ * Ever. * _punch_ * Do. * _punch_ * That. * _punch_ * Again! * _punch_ *" Lena finished, ending her series of punches with her most powerful punch she could produce.

 _Her most powerful punch felt like a candle being hit against him... She needed to work on her arms, a lot._

Scout stifled a laugh at her 'powerful' punch, "No promises, might have to do something like this cause man... this was priceless." He said, causing Lena to show him an expression of annoyance.

Scout walked over to the candy bags she dropped, luckily, none of her candy fell out when she dropped it. He picked it up and handed it to Lena, "But please, just admit it, I got you pretty good."

"Fine! If your ego is that bloody important to you, then yes! You got me ' _good_ '." Lena said with an annoyed tone.

Scout could see that she wasn't having fun... and that was very _concerning_ for him. He needed to fix her mood quick if she was going to have fun for the remainder of Halloween night.

Scout looked around and found that a conveniently placed sewer grate was nearby him.

He needed to do this quick while she was still turned away from him.

Scout purposely tripped himself, making sure his candy bag was fully open and pointed _towards_ the sewer grate, allowing _a lot_ of his candy treats to disappear into the sewers.

Lena turned around, an instant smile replacing her annoyance at what she was witnessing.

" _Ah... crap._ " Scout lazily said, not even making an attempt to stop his candy from flowing out of his bag, into the sewers. "Oh well... At least it wasn't all of... _it_..." He had a confused look on his face as Lena picked up his bag and made sure _every_ piece of candy was going down the sewers.

"HAH! That's what you get for acting like a douchebag, karma!" Lena said, feeling a spark of happiness surge into her after dumping a full bag of Scout's candy down the sewers.

"Uh... I guess. Sorry, Lena, I saw the opportunity and I just had to take it, you know?" Scout said, sensing that she was returning to her happy mood.

"No worries mate, now that a bag of your candy is gone, I'm content now. Come on, let's go inside that haunted house- or attraction, ugh, _whatever_!"

Yup, Lena was happy now. Very happy.

Scout cocked a brow, causing her to raise a confused brow of her own.

"What?" Lena asked.

"I don't think you should go... you were easy as _crap_ to scare just a while ago." Scout replied, surprisingly still having a sense of _care_ for her. "Trust me, if you couldn't handle a casual scare, then you ain't gonna be able to handle _multiple ones_... like, no offence, but you'd probably get a heart attack if you attempted to get through that, I'm just saying." He said honestly, no joking around this time.

Lena sighed, he was probably right. She didn't want to end up traumatized on Halloween Night, she just wanted to have fun and get a lot of chocolate, she didn't want nothing too spooky.

"Ughhhh, fine! Let's get more candy then, I want more chocolate." Lena said, pulling on Scout's arm, forcing him to move along with her.

Scout cracked another huge smile. Since he had his sleeves rolled up, he could feel her soft hands against his skin, causing familiar tingles to shoot inside him.

Scout felt warmer in the cheeks.

"Woah... were you always this jumpy?" Scout asked, not bothering to remove her grip from his arm as he was secretly enjoying the contact of her nostalgic feel against his skin.

"Pfft, please. ' _Jumpy_ ' is my middle name! Come on, walk faster, we gotta get more chocolate- I mean candy!" Lena replied, walking faster, almost causing Scout to stumble.

 _Scout was enjoying this more than he should have_...

 ***10:00 P.M. On the way to Lena's apartment***

After 5 hours of trick-or-treating, Lena decided that she wanted to go home now, the weather getting too chilly for her, the bags, getting too heavy for her and the fun...

 _Too. Much. Fun._

She needed to stop it before she got addicted to this addicting lifestyle. She never knew that living more like a youth could lead to fun in a study filled life, but it was dangerous for her to go down that path, she was currently working on her career, she couldn't let any more distractions (excluding this, she made an exception for Halloween) put her down the wrong path from success.

"Oh my god! I haven't had that much fun in years, love! Seriously! Why can't life always be this damn fun?!" Lena asked Scout.

"Cause obviously, life wasn't meant to be twenty four seven ' _fun_ ' all day and everyday. The only difference is, that some people just know how to have _more_ fun than the others. I'm one of them, cause like, I live like a young buck and if you think _this_ is fun, than you haven't seen what I consider fun. And don't get me wrong, this ain't bad at all, but there are some things that can beat this. I done it before and believe me when I say it, the things I do, man oh man! Fun. As. Shit." Scout replied, having a short reminiscence of the andrenaline filled moments of his life.

Lena didn't mind the long answer, in fact, hearing him mention activities that were better than trick-or-treating caught her interest greatly, wondering what _exactly_ was better than _this_.

"What?! You're telling me, that there's more exciting things to do than this? That sounds _very_ far-fetched." Lena replied.

Scout scoffed, "Well, ya either believe me or ya don't, but I'm tellin' ya. I _know_ how to have fun, ask my friends or like, anyone that hung out with me at least _once_ , and they'll all tell you the same thing," He mimicked a voice, " _Wow, that Scout dude sure knows how to live! Wow! Scout is like a walking tank of positivity, WOW!_ " He mimicked, ending it off on a chuckle. "Ahh... but all jokes aside, I ain't lying 'bout nothin', so just believe me."

Lena believed now, giggling at his voice mimic. "Don't worry love, I believe." Lena said, smiling towards Scout.

Scout looked at her and couldn't help the urge but to admire her smile... _her smile always looked nice._ "Thanks." He replied.

Scout and Lena were just 2 more blocks away from her apartment, Lena wanting to get home as quickly as she could because of the bags she was carrying.

Lena had 2 full bags of candy, so did Scout. She was struggling with holding her bags, obviously having not grown in strength in the recent years, the strength of her arms fairly comparable to a 12 Year old.

Scout however, seemed to have gotten stronger, no longer struggling to carry 2 candy bags that were filled in his hand.

Lena was tempted to ask him if he could carry her bags, "Oh. My. GOD! These bags are fucking impossible! I can't!"

Scout raised a concerned brow at her cussing. It still surprised him to hear her swear, despite her maturity.

He suddenly gripped the handle of her candy bag, not even giving her time to ask for help, just doing it naturally.

He gripped two bags in his right hand, "Yo, if ya havin' trouble wit dat bag over dere in ya hands, send it to me." He offered, a polite gesture that Lena didn't even have to ask for.

"No, no, no! It's alright love, I got this one!" Lena said, grunting quietly as she struggled to lift it with both hands... she was _weak_.

"Okay... whatever ya say." Scout said, stifling a laugh at her futile attempts to carry a filled candy bag.

 ***Minutes later***

Scout and Lena finally reached the lobby of Lena's building.

Even the entrance of her apartment was Halloween themed! Scout loved it!

"Nice decor, these people gotta be in the spirit today, don't ya think?" Scout asked.

"Mhm, there really feeling that Halloween effect on them, and that's completely fine, let's be honest." Lena replied, complimenting the Halloween decorations that the staff decided to put their time into.

They politely declined the candy that was offered to them, their filled bags being their explanation for the decline.

"Yo, do ya still need my help with your bags? Like, can you carry all your bags to your room? Cause if it's a yes, then I'm gonna go now." Scout asked, wanting to catch a lot sleep for tomorrow. But a small part of him also wanting to stay with Lena for an even longer amount of time.

Lena could probably handle the weight of two filled bags now that she just had to drag it across the hallways... but that would mean that Scout had to leave, and she really didn't want that...

Lena wanted Scout to stay longer, even if it was going to be a short 4-7 minutes, she _really_ liked talking with Scout.

Scout's funny, casually energetic and bravado-filled personality reminding why she always liked talking with him back then.

"Umm, just carry my bags with me to my door, and you can go, okay?" She replied, slightly disappointed that he was about to depart from her company.

Scout clicked his tongue, "Got it."

They both stepped into the elevator, "Lena, what floor?" Scout asked.

"Ten." She replied.

He pressed the button and leaned back against the elevator walls, yawning and stretching as he softly dropped the bags.

 _Scout loved this elevator._

It was playing Halloween themed music for the people that were waiting, songs like Michael Jackson's iconic " _Thriller_ " was a part of the elevator jam.

" _And this is THRILLERRR, THRILLER NIGHT!_ " The speakers played.

Scout was jamming his head to the beat, "Music like this? It ain't never gonna be made again, Jackson was frickin' special, and ain't no other MJ gonna exist." Scout said, not caring if Lena was listening or not.

"You got that right. MJ was really, something else." Lena replied, fully agreeing with his views on MJ's music.

The elevator reached the tenth floor, both Scout and Lena stepped outside the elevator and proceeded to walk towards her door. They reached Lena's door, she unlocked it and immediately placed the bags over by her entrance, "Candy is so bloody heavy, don't you think?" She asked Scout.

"Maybe you're just _really_ _weak_ , and the candy ain't heavy at all? Maybe it's that." Scout replied with a playful smirk, dropping her candy bags besides the one she dropped.

"Fuck off!" Lena replied, giving him a playful punch that caused Scout to smile even more.

"Hah! You just proved my point." Scout said while cocking a brow at her profanity. Her punch feeling like a hit from a pillow.

"Ugh, I wasn't even serious with that punch, if I _wanted_ to _hurt_ you, I could have already done it!" Lena said, threatening to punch him even harder.

Scout's smile faded away, his brain triggering memories of how Lena managed to hurt him, not physically, but emotionally.

 _That Halloween Night 3 years ago_...

Lena took off her cadet hat, her short hair flowing out elegantly to Scout. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked right now.

Scout gulped, realizing that he was starting to fall for Lena again, and knowing that he had no chance with her, he had to go before any other feelings would develop for her.

"You probably can." Scout said reassuringly, "but I gotta go now... uh... yeah, I gotta study, an- and all that crap, y'know." Scout said, wanting to get away from her before he did something as stupid as _last time_. _"Bye Lena, umm..." His stutters were returning, and that was never a good sign for him._

His stuttering meant that affection was in development.

"This year's Halloween was pretty cool, and yeah... bye again." Scout awkwardly said. He hasn't felt _this_ awkward since 3 years ago, luckily he was going to get away from it all before it happened.

Scout gave her a smile and started to walk quicker than normal to the elevator.

Lena knew he was lying... _Scout never studied._

"Scout..." Lena called after him.

Scout's eyes widened. " _Why does she want to talk to me?_ " He thought as he stopped walking.

"Can you come 'ere for a bit... I just gotta... just gotta tell ya something before ya run off." Lena said.

"S-sure." Scout replied, the nervousness catching up to him. He turned around and walked back to her door, a nervous expression on Lena's face as well.

"So... what's up?" Scout said, trying hard not to look at her eyes.

Lena sighed, "There's no more hard feelings between us, right?" She said, making an attempt to rebuild the friendship between herself and him.

Scout groaned, "Talkin' bout it just frickin' makes me... Ugh, ima be honest with you, there's _probably_ still some crap between us, it just hadn't left my mind yet, and I know it's immature that I'm keeping grudges after all these years, but that's just me... and..." He shrugged his shoulders, talking too damn much when he could've just answered her question with one word.

"What's that supposed to-"

"It means no." Scout answered for her. "No, I... _I didn't get over it_ , but I swear to ya, ima get over it... one day... I don't know when, but I'll get over it." Scout said, not really knowing if he was going to follow through with it.

Lena was surprised by his answer. Ever since she saw him at the coffee shop, he acted so calm and collected around her, it was like he forgot all about what happened on that Halloween night.

"Scout, I still am sorry about what happened, just wanna let you know that." Lena said.

"Okay, seriously, if I keep talkin' to ya about this, I ain't never gonna forget about it, I oughta go now, bye Lena." Scout replied, not wanting to talk to her anymore.

"Wait, Scout!" Lena called after him again.

Scout didn't turn back.

He didn't want to get back into a friendship with Lena... he didn't want _that_ to happen again.

Scout kept walking, until she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Lena, what do you want?!" Scout was about to say more until...

 _Until her lips unexpectedly went upon his._

 _Scout's eyes widened, he dropped his bags immediately, his heartbeat frantic as he stood still. Blood rushed up to his cheeks, causing a deep blush to take over his lightly tanned face. He felt her soft hands glide across his cheeks, unknowingly returning the kiss as well, his hands touching the back of her neck as they passionately kissed. Lena let out a small laugh at the contact of his warm fingers, Scout letting out small breaths as he was enticed by kissing her for the first time. Her kiss was mesmerizing to him, he wanted this to last forever, the lovely smell that emanated off of her caused him to lose himself even more in the kiss. Both of their lips seemed to melt perfectly against each other's, fusing into the kiss as if it was natural between them._

 _Scout's lips haven't quivered like this since his first kiss. He has kissed a lot of girls during his years, but this one... Lena's kiss felt different. Electrifying, exotic and more blissful than the rest. Bliss was what her lips were drowning into him. Scout let out a soft groan as she put more effort into her side of the kiss, feeling certain that he was about to pass out because of the heat that he was feeling inside himself._

 _And just when he thought he was about to pass out..._

Lena pulled out of the kiss with a shaky gasp, causing the temporary fireworks to stop for Scout.

Lena looked at the frozen faced Scout with an apologetic expression, " _Consider this an apology gift... I'm sorry Scout._ " She said quietly.

It took a while for him to render her words, " _A-apology... apology accepted._ " He said with a blissful smile.

Lena looked at Scout, who was clearly lost for words at what just happened. A crazy, sudden thought entered her mind that caused her to ask him something that she didn't expect. There was obviously _something_ that attracted her to Scout, and would she mind if she'd give it a chance?

 _"Bloody hell, no! You know what you want..._ " Lena's conscience spoke, urging Lena to go with her to wants.

With a sigh, she asked. "Maybe... maybe we can be _more_ than friends... If that's okay with you..." Lena asked, trying not to appear as nervous as she felt.

 _Scout couldn't believe it._

"... I'd love that." Scout whispered with an ecstatic face. He didn't know how to feel about the situation.

 _Lena and him were more than friends now..._

Lena nodded, letting a relaxed sigh out as she walked towards her door, "Good to hear... Bye Scout, see you later, yeah?"

Scout lazily waved back and blinked, "Yeah... uh, I'll see you later. Bye, Lena."

Lena gave him another warm smile and closed her door, leaving Scout alone in the hallways. He picked up his bags and headed toward the elevator.

Scout kept a smile glued to his face during the whole elevator ride. He touched his lips with one of his fingers, feeling her lipstick that was plastered across his lips. He examined the tip of his finger, slightly covered in pink and smelling like a fresh rose to him. He let out a lazy sigh as he thought about the whole situation once again... _He just kissed Lena... And 'More than Friends' to him, meant that Lena and him were..._

 _Boyfriend and Girlfriend._

 _Scout's delusional teenage fantasies were finally coming true._

"YES!" He said proudly, fist pumping the air as he waited for the elevator.

 _He wanted to kiss Lena for so long, never forgetting how excited it made him whenever he thought about it._

This was why Scout loved Halloween... no matter the situation, Halloween always seemed to make him feel young and remember the good things in life.

Good things like, how badly he wanted to kiss Lena, how fun it was to collect bags of candy with people, how fun it was go out and just feel... _young._

Scout loved Halloween.

 _Scout's night wasn't going to end just yet..._

As Scout exited Lena's apartment, his phone vibrated. He wondered who was messaging him.

It was Lena's number. The text below her name reading, "I forgot to give you your sweater back, lol. Do you want to pick it up real quick, or nah?"

Scout smiled, " _Ahh, so_ _that's where my frickin' sweater was all along..._ " He said quietly, texting Lena back to notify her that he was coming to pick it up. He walked back into the lobby of Lena's apartment.

Scout was just going to make a quick trip to Lena's door to pick up his sweater that he forgot about 3 years ago...

Nothing else would happen... _right?_

 ** _To be Continued...?_**

* * *

 **Well, that took a while to complete :l**

 **I can tell you guys right now, that I'm _most likely_ going to follow this one shot up with a more _EXPLICIT_ part cause... Idk, I like writing explicit scenes. So keep ya eyes open for it if you're interested... if it happens, of course. **

**And here's a quick little spoiler about the last sentence that's probably going to lead up to the follow up that I'll most likely add - Scout gets _way more_ than his sweater when he returns to Lena's apartment room... :)**

 **There were SO MANY things I wanted to add into this. Things like, more dialogue and conversations between Tracer and Scout, more of their thoughts, more DETAIL in general. But if I did include that... I'd probably lose interest in finishing the story, cause it would take _a while_ to apply _ALL_ the things I wanted to add, inside the story. **

**Another thing, I know there was a lot of time skips in this story and yeah, I know, it was kind of lazy for me to do so, adding in time skips, but yo. If I didn't include the time skips, I would probably be at 21'000 words with only a third of the story completed, or something like that, and I started writing on this story almost 2 weeks away from Halloween Day, and over that 2 week time period, I was met with _many_ distractions and occurrences that interrupted the time I was supposed to be spending with this story. So please forgive my lazy time skips. And sorry if there were any spelling errors or grammar mistakes, I typed all this out on my phone, so there's bound to be crappy errors that will make a guy cringe. Sorry for those ones :(**

 **Also, I really hope you guys enjoyed this long ass one shot between Scout and Tracer. I've acknowledged that I've seriously been LACKING with my other stories, cause honestly, I am getting LAZY with it. Especially with School shit, a job and other shit that I kinda have to focus on, there will be periods of time where I gotta shift my attention away from making stories.**

 **But I felt really motivated to do this one, since Halloween was coming up, why not make a story about it? This was Halloween themed as fuck... at least, I think it was. Cause you know, it's Halloween, one of the best holidays in my opinion. I tried to make the story as 'Halloweeny' as possible and I think I did a pretty good job at it, especially when I put Scout's second costume as himself... If you get it, then W for you.**

 **As for my other stories, I really don't know when I'm going to update it, but I promise you guys, that I ain't abandoning it, don't worry.**

 **Hope you guys have/had a nice Halloween if your celebrating it, I'm out!**


	2. The Sweater

**Here it is, the juicy part...**

* * *

Lena was already waiting at the door for Scout, the sweater that he gave to him on that one Halloween night 3 years ago - In her arms.

She meant to return it _earlier_ than the current date, but prolonged periods of no communication between herself and Scout caused her to forget about it quickly (No surprise).

As Lena took her costume off and switched into her home wear, she noticed something in her peripherals vision at the corner of the closet.

It was Scout's black and red sweater.

She didn't _have to_ return his sweater, as he most likely grew out of it considering on how tall he's grown over the recent years.

 _His... very appealing height..._

Lena had no doubt that he probably forgot about his sweater as well. She also liked wearing his sweater, because it fit her really well and it seemed to be made for _girls,_ instead of guys.

 _She didn't **have** to return it._

But the sole reason why she decided to 'return' his sweater, was because she wanted to spend more time with _Scout._

Lena herself had made it official to him, that she would give him a _chance_ at starting, and maintaining a relationship with her (Which was his high-school dream).

She was slightly surprised that Scout was almost _breathless_ at the chance... after all, she just _**assumed**_ he still had feelings for her after that night...

 _And her assumptions were right._

The request certainly did feel _rushed_ in her honest opinion. She didn't even plan a time for a proper date to be held, which was uncommon of her, as she usually managed her time well.

It's been 3 minutes since Lena sent the text to his phone. She's been waiting patiently for him at the entrance of her door, wanting to see the man who she just kissed a while ago.

 _His lips were soft..._

The elevator doors opened.

Lena looked down the hall and saw Scout, along with his bags of candy that he was still carrying, and his costume that he still had on (Which didn't look like a costume at all, more like a trendy fashion fit for odd people).

Lena held the sweater behind her back, giving Scout a welcoming smile as he walked closer towards her.

Lena waved at him, "'Ello, love! I see you still have your bags of candy with you?" She asked, eyeing his bags of candy which looked heavy.

She noticed a slight jaw drop when he looked her way, probably because of what she was wearing.

Orange coloured yoga shorts, with a white crop-top that exposed the angelic skin of her slim waist...

Scout focused back onto the question, _instead_ of her.

"Umm... maybe it's cause I didn't have any time to go back home and put it away?" He sheepishly replied, "Oh, and I heard that you still have one of my favourite sweaters from three years ago... _or was I just seein' things'?"_

Lena decided to play with him.

"The latter, love. You _were_ seeing things."

She held back a small giggle, "Now I suggest you go back home and get a good nights sleep, alright?"

 _Jesus, she wanted to laugh so badly._

Scout rollled his eyes at how childish she could be, " _Are you really sure 'bout that?_ Cause I got legitimate proof and evidence that a certain girl named - _Lena Oxton_ \- Sent me a text that told me she had my sweater in her possession, which meant that I probably _wasn't_ seeing things, and you _probably_ have my sweater." He smirked, knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of it.

He decided to add salt, "And if ya want me to pull out my phone and show you the text, I'd be happy to, cause I got it from the source herself." He added, strengthening his point even more.

 _Lena couldn't believe how greatly he improved on his sentence forming skills... along with his English in general..._ Though there still was some common slang, his English sounded considerably **better** than what it was during his Teen years.

Lena didn't reply to Scout. She continued to have a sly smile on her face as she stood near her door, holding his sweater behind her back.

Clearly, Scout wasn't getting anywhere by playing the waiting game.

He rolled his eyes, _"Can I have my sweater back?"_

"Oi! Don't rush me! That's an extra thirty minutes you'll have to wait for your sweater." Lena replied with a playful smirk, absolutely _adoring_ the annoyance shown on Scout's face.

Scout could've easily took his sweater and be done with it, but he didn't want to do that.

He instead realized that this was an opportunity to spend more time with Lena, who he still had strong, lingering feelings for, despite what happened in the past.

It seemed so for Lena as well, she herself still had a strong affection for Scout despite the past...

This usually meant _something._

Their strong affection held for each other even through adversity, either meant that they were _truly_ for each other, or there unavoidable love was just _meant_ to have detours...

It was probably one of those.

Scout chuckled and let down his candy bags, taking a seat against the wall as Lena looked in confusion, "I'll wait outside ya door if I have to, I ain't leavin' without my sweater. You can guarantee that, _luv._ " He said assuringly, air quoting her favourite word in the dictionary.

Lena scoffed at him.

She turned around and opened the door to her apartment, turning back around to reply to him, "We'll see about that, _LOVE..._ see you in thirty minutes." She said, smiling at him playfully as she locked the door, eager to see if Scout was going to follow through with what he said.

"Hah, okay. I can stay here still three in the mornin', bet on that." Scout said cockily, proceeding to pass time on his phone.

Lena imitated him silently and peeked a look through the eyehole.

She saw him using his candy bags as pillows as he laid down and played on his phone, a confident smirk attatched to his face as he munched on a chocolate bar from his candy bag.

Lena groaned, "Scout, you bloody _bum!_ Don't sleep in front of my door!"

Scout laughed, still looking onto the screen of his phone, "Like I said, _I ain't leaving_ this spot _without_ my sweater. So it looks like ya just gonna have to deal wit' a cool frickin' dude temporarily living outside your door for a bit." He said, "I'll pay rent! I'll buy the front of your door, no one should mind."

Lena didn't want him hanging outside her apartment door because of how strict the staff were at her apartment. They had no toleration for bums, or any squatters residing inside of the hallways.

Scout certainly looked like _both_ as of now.

If security was to remove him from the hallways, she wouldn't be able to talk to him.

Lena didn't want to talk to him by phone, text, or any sort of digital connection.

She wanted real words and laughs exchanged between her and him... _real interaction,_ so Scout deciding to reside outside her door would probably land him outside of the premises...

 _Of course, it could all be avoided if she let him in her apartment..._

" _Bloody hell._ " Lena whispered to herself.

Would it hurt to let Scout inside of her apartment?

Probably not... in fact, she would probably like it if he was inside with her.

" _Ugh, fine._ " She walked towards her living room and hung Scout's sweater over a chair.

She walked back to the door and opened it.

"Get in." She said, pointing inside of her apartment.

Scout eyed her confusingly, deciding to go along with it, "Uhh... sure?" He replied as he got up, carrying the candy bags inside of her apartment and placing them down near the door.

He was wondering why she wanted him to come inside.

Lena sighed, "Can't let you stay out there, love. Security is gonna kick ya arse out if you just stay out there like a squatter, so you gotta come in here... Umm,"

Lena looked around and hummed to herself as she contemplated on where he should stay.

Her eyes fell over her washroom...

"Ah, I got it! Stay in the bathroom for thirty minutes _exactly,_ and I'll return your sweater to you."

Scout looked at her as he took off his shoes, "... Are you serious?" He questioned as he shot her another unimpressed look.

"Ye... is there a problem?" Lena replied, trying hard to keep a serious face at him.

 _She couldn't help but smile at his face._

Scout exhaled calmly, "Guess what, I ain't staying in there." He said, crossing his arms with a smirk.

Lena knew she couldn't do anything about it. She wasn't about to _move_ him all the way to her bathroom.

She wasn't going to let him stay outside of her door either...

The only options she had for him was her living room, or _her room._

Lena groaned at him, "Ugh! You're so bloody annoying, stay in the living room then."

"Easy." Scout nodded.

Lena picked up his sweater off of the chair and proceeded to walk towards her room, "Thirty minutes, okay Scout?" She asked.

"Got it." Scout replied as he sat down on the leather couch.

He decided to kill time by playing games on his phone.

As Lena sat in her room, she looked for things to do.

Without thinking, she grabbed a piece of chocolate from her candy bag and ate it with delight, following up with another one, and another one, and so forth until she told herself to 'stop'.

Now on a slight sugar craze, she turned on her phone, and for a good 5 minutes, she decided to view the many selfies she took with Scout back when they were in Grade 10 together — their sophomore year.

She compared them to the selfies she took with him just a few hours ago, realizing just how _handsome_ he has grown to be.

Scout always had a nice jawline, maintaining it through his teenage years, all the way to his young adulthood.

 _She wanted to touch it..._

Lena looked at his eyes in both of the pictures...

 _She always liked his eyes._

His chill-coloured eyes seemed to have a casual shine to it, as unrealistic as it sounded... it was _natural_ as well. His eyes have certainly gotten sharper and more attractive than what it used to be 3 years ago, the rare colour of teal still holding a look of matured youth in his eyes.

Lena sighed at how nice his eyes were.

 _She wanted to get lost in his eyes. She wanted to get lost in_ _waves of light blue as she swam with helpless, fiery browns..._

She then looked at how short he used to be back in Grade 10.

In the Sophomore pictures, Scout was 1 inch above her head level, smiling ever brightly at the camera.

As for the recent pictures, he was _way above_ her head level. She loved the fact that he grew taller, making him seem even more attractive to her. His long legs that were probably taut with muscle, along with his slim body that was probably sculpted perfectly-

 _"Oh my god, I like him."_ Lena muttered.

She was surprised that she still had these photos of herself and him from 3 years ago, feeling certain back then, that she was going to delete the photos.

But it seems like she never had the time to do it... _or maybe she really **didn't** want to delete the pictures at all..._

As she continued to look at the pictures of herself and Scout, her urge to talk with him grew more because of how much she was _thinking_ about him.

 _His body._

 _His matured wittiness._

 _His face._

 ** _His eyes..._**

Lena sighed, "Oh, _fuck it."_

Not even 10 minutes later, Lena came out of her room to talk with Scout. It was _boring_ inside of her room, wasting time on her phone was boring as well, and she wanted to talk with Scout... _that,_ being the main reason why she left her room.

Lena turned the corner to see Scout comfortable as ever.

He was laying down on the couch, feet on the ledge and head resting on the other as he looked enticed in the game he was currently playing.

Lena creeped closer towards him, leaning on a nearby wall and observing him as he played.

Scout was tapping the phone furiously, muttering like he was reciting some sort of prayer, _"... Come onnn... What the fuck... damn it- GO FUCK A DUCK!"_

Lena raised a confused brow at the choice of his words.

"How the hell are ya hittin' me with slow ass rockets when I move at the speed of a blur?!" He huffed with so much irritation that he could feel his heart pace itself.

 _"Frickin' Soldiers 'n there damn rockets."_ He turned off his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket, rage quitting the game.

Scout stood up from the couch and sighed, turning around to see Lena staring at him.

 _She caught him by surprise._

He awkwardly looked back, trying to explain his reasoning for screaming at his phone, _"Uhh..._ The game I was playing gets real competitive, and like... _I don't know,_ guess I kinda got pissed." He explained.

"It's just a game, love." Lena replied.

Scout objected, but knew that nothing good was going to come from arguing with her, so he agreed that it was just a game, and it was nothing to get mad at... which was a total _lie_ for him.

"Wait a minute, has it been thirty minutes already?" Scout asked, wondering if time passed by that quickly while he was playing on his phone.

"Uh... no, um- _you know what?_ Sod the thirty minutes, you can have your sweater." Lena threw him his sweater, "It smells like roses n' such, but I'm pretty sure you won't mind."

Scout gasped at the sight of his memorable sweater, "You're right, I don't. Roses smell like you, and anything that smells like _you_ is a nice smell for me." He replied happily.

Lena smiled at the compliment.

He stood up to see if his sweater still fitted him. The answer being unlikely because of his grown height, but it was worth a try.

Unsurprisingly, he had trouble fitting it onto his body, the piece of clothing no longer being able to support his grown frame.

He chuckled, "Crap, I can _barely_ put my arms in... oh well, I'll just keep it for the memories, I guess."

"Glad I was able to give you a piece of your childhood back." Lena said with a smile.

Scout smiled back, definitely feeling like his sweater held a place in his youth-filled heart, "Thanks Lena."

 _That was it._

Scout got what he came for - His sweater, and nothing else...

 _But that was a lie..._

He still wanted to spend more time with her, but he didn't know if she wanted to do so as well, so he decided to leave to prevent things from being _weird._

"Uhh... I guess I'll be on my way then," He walked towards the door, and just when he was about to put his shoes back on, Lena went up to him.

 _ **She didn't want him to leave yet, the night was still young.**_

"You're forgetting something, _boyfriend._ " Lena said, expecting _something_ from Scout.

"What?" He replied, unsure of what that _something_ was...

Lena took a breath before proceeding with the risky move...

 **" _This._ " **

Before Scout could reply, she pulled on his collar closer towards her and placed her lips upon his with high amounts of _passion._

Scout groaned out during the kiss, as he was surprised by the aggressive move, not expecting such an abrasive action from her at all.

They wrestled and lapped their tongues with each other, Lena's cheeks reddening with each passing second as Scout seemed like the more experienced one when it came to winning a session of kisses.

Lena could feel her air supply running out. Hesitatingly, she pulled out and inhaled, still holding onto his collar, _"Fuck,_ I'm sorry... but, I _really_ wanted to do that with you, I know we already did it- and I know that you have to get home and..."

She was rambling.

She decided to get straight to the point, " _... I don't want you to leave yet, stay... please._ " She whispered disappointingly, her eyes _tempting,_ and her lust in dire need of fulfillment from **him.** It was growing with each second that passed.

Scout could see it in her eyes... she wanted to do something _intimate_ with him.

Her lips were still trembling from the kiss, he could tell that she wanted another one, but a longer and more passionate one than the last.

Scout held her by the arms and smiled at her, " _Ima be honest with you. I didn't wanna leave either... so guess what._ " He rubbed her arms gently.

" _Wha... what?_ " Lena asked.

Scout sighed, his hands aimlessly travelling around her arm, " _I'm staying, and judging from the mood you're probably in... you wanna do something fun, and we're gonna have a fun time... only if you're down with it._"

Lena's cheeks were flaming.

 _How in the world did he know?!_

She stuttered, giggling nervously as she soon found herself lifted off the floor, Scout courageously letting his hands travel her thighs as he backed her up onto the door.

"Just lettin' you know, I'm _ready_ for this if you are." Scout suggested with a smirk as he started to plant kisses on her neck.

Lena knew what he was suggesting.

 _Sex._

She was nervous and didn't feel like losing her virginity this quickly... even if it was Scout, whom she'd have no problem with if he was the one who would be the taker of it...

Not even that, if she was going to lose her virginity, she _wanted_ to lose her virginity to him, having never felt this way about a man before, it made so much sense in her head for it to be _him._

But she didn't want to lose it to him just yet, maybe for another time...

But she still wanted him to do _something_ pleasuring for her.

Lena was already letting out soft moans out at his groping, and his smooching.

His kisses felt sizzling against her skin, his hands warming her entire body as he travelled it. She shuddered in his hold as he snaked his fingers around the inside of her thighs.

His fingers were dancing along the exposed skin that her yoga shorts were showing, spreading her apart even further as he got closer to her womanhood.

Both of them were tempting to each other since they first laid eyes on each other at the coffee shop, the feeling of _want_ seeming to erupt inside both of them as they continued to talk with each other.

Their recent time spent together a few hours ago strengthened their undoubted attraction.

 _ **Want** and **temptation** seemed to get the better hand of them, both of them failing to refuse their desires for one another._

" _What do you want, Lena?_ " Scout asked as he gently caressed her.

Lena groaned as she felt a slight bulge rub against her sensitive part, immediately _denying_ the tempting action that her body was desperately wanting from him.

" _You like that?_ " Scout asked with a sly smile, a lowly growl escaping his mouth as he rubbed himself against her.

His erection grew even bigger at the sounds of her soft moans. Silky smooth moans coming out like a cat's purr of approval when treated right... _he wanted to hear her scream for him..._

He continued rubbing against her womanhood with his growing bulge.

Lena could feel the moistness growing below, but despite the tempting pleasure, she couldn't bring herself to do it with him just yet.

" _I... I can't do that yet, another time, please."_ She said, the nervousness taking hold of her.

 _Scout stopped rubbing against her, the bliss, gone._

" _I'm sorry..._ " Lena said, feeling embarrassed, unable to look at his eyes for a moment.

 _It was a buzzkill, no doubt. She was backed up against the wall with a handsome man grinding himself against her, only for her to tell him 'Not yet'..._

Scout looked at her eyes and could tell she was embarrassed.

But he respected and _loved_ her too much to do anything about her decision, "Hey, don't worry 'bout it. If you're not ready, I'm okay with it..."

A sly smile popped out from the corners of his mouth.

"but... _sex_ _ain't the only thing that'll make you happy... right?_ " He said as he rubbed his fingers around the inside of her thighs, speaking suggestively with his fingers and his words.

Lena purred and moaned, the sentences unable to come out of her mouth.

Scout saw it as a sign of approval to continue.

"I'm gonna say that's a _yes..._ or is it not?" Scout asked, still caressing the areas around her womanhood slowly.

She has never had it done on her by a guy, mostly doing it to herself, and _almost_ having a girlfriend of her's to do it to her... _almost._

There was a difference between _Fucking_ and _Rubbing,_ or licking.

Scout usually _fucked_ girls who wanted to do it with him, and on _rare_ occasions, _rubbed or either licked._

But that was rare, so he couldn't consider himself an expert on making girls _wet_ with a feeling of heightened ecstasy...

 _But would there be a problem with getting Lena to reach her_ desired _physical Heaven by use of his fingers and tongue alone?_

Probably not, and if there was, Scout would find a way to solve it.

Of course, Scout wouldn't be thinking like this if he was allowed to _fuck_ her, but she wanted something else... he still didn't consider it anything close to an annoyance or a disappointment.

If it meant pleasure or happiness for Lena, then he would oblige and comply to the terms.

Lena nervously bit her lower lip when he answered her own wants for her.

She was excited and nervous at the same time - Excited because of the positive tingles and pulses that were being sent all around her body. Nervous because... it was a guy... _a man,_ that was doing it, which she hasn't experienced, _ever_.

" _Go easy on me..._ " Lena requested, fearing that she would lose herself if he was going at a pace she couldn't handle. She hated how wimpy she sounded, certain that he would jeer her out for her embarrassment.

But Scout wasn't like that.

Scout comforted her, "Don't worry babe, I can tell it's ya first time, and I wanna make it as comfortable as I can for you. _Trust me,"_ He slowly kissed her along the neck, "... _I'm doing this for **you** , and you only, __if you're not feeling comfortable, then you can stop it... it's okay._ "

Lena smiled and nodded for him to continue, giving her trust towards him.

" _Okay..._ " Scout started off by cupping her breast in one hand, a sharp gasp emitting out of her mouth as his hand went to unexplored territory.

He maintained perfect eye contact with her as he experimented on her breasts, seeing what kind of reaction she would give off to his touches around her ample nipples.

Lena let out a _harsh_ gasp as he twirled her nipple, holding onto him tighter.

 _She liked that._

Scout loved the sound of Lena's moans. High-pitched, but so very _soft..._ He wondered what it would sound like if it was louder.

" _Take off your top, ima do you right._ " Scout whispered, eager to see more of her delicate body.

Lena obeyed, letting her hands off of his shoulders to take off her top. She was surprised at how Scout managed to keep her up - Either she was lightweight as a feather, or he really did get _stronger..._

It didn't matter, she enjoyed the position.

Scout smirked at how pointy her nipples were, "Looks like someone's feelin' extra horny..." He said, referring to her sharpened nipples.

Lena giggled and bit her lower lip, "Sorry, I really _can't_ help it when you got me in this bloody position."

Her lip bite caused Scout more arousal, absolutely loving it whenever she did the seductive gesture, "And your not gonna be able to help it anymore once I do _this_ to you." Scout skillfully unstrapped her bra, surprising Lena.

She was even more nervous because of how Scout would react to her breasts, knowing it was _decently sized_ at **best**.

It would greatly deflate her to see an unimpressed Scout looking at her breasts, wanting to impress him instead of the opposite.

But Scout could care less of what her body looked like, it's what she had _inside_ of her that he wanted to have - _An energetic chick that he could properly call 'Mine', with all the confidence in the world._

The straps of her bra loosened with a small pull, and it was finally off of her racks as it slid down her body...

 _"Lena..."_ Was all Scout could utter after officially seeing her topless for the first time, and though the size of her breasts weren't all that _impressive_ in his opinion (He has seen better), it didn't matter to him. Her body and her stunning curves made up for the slight lack of her breasts.

Lena calmly exhaled at how breathless he looked, figuring that her breasts looked nice enough for him.

Scout looked at her breasts to see two pink lumps of skin that were dangerously pointy, " _Those look like some damn swords... mind if I bite it?_ " He asked slyly.

Lena blushed furiously.

She never had someone bite on her nipples, but she assumed that it was a good thing if a boy asked an intimate question such as that. " _S..._ _sure._ " She replied awkwardly, quiet moans still being let out of her as he kept his hands along her clit, which was truly beginning to moisten up.

Things were going way slower than Scout's usual _fast paced_ tempo, but he made an exception for it because it was Lena that he was doing it to.

If it was another girl, he'd have gone faster and faster until they couldn't stand up.

She's never had _anyone_ stimulate her boobs, not even trying it herself. So she wasn't exactly sure on how to feel about his want, but she decided it wouldn't hurt her, so she let him.

Lena waited for the foreign type of pleasure to be unleashed on her.

" _First, ima rub you, then suckle on your cute nipples._ " Scout said, "I'll give you five kisses if you stay silent during this." He challenged.

 _"Hehe... deal..."_ She whispered breathlessly.

Scout started by letting his left hand slowly rub on her nipple, creating a smooth motion along her nipple as he rubbed.

Her nipple was _pointy_ to the touch, sharp and pleading for his fingers.

Tingles and waves of pleasure were sent throughout her body with each circle that he made around her nipple, unable to keep herself from moaning out.

 _"Aw, you lo_ _st already."_ Scout pointed out, a handsome smile plastered over his lips.

 _"I... don't care, keep doing that..."_ She pleaded.

She never knew just how _pleasuring_ it felt to be stimulated from the breasts, having no more doubt on his actions.

She unknowingly clenched her hands tighter around his neck and his shoulders, groaning at how overly satisfied her body was with his touches.

" _More..._ " Lena pleaded, her legs wrapping around him, her toes curling in her socks.

Scout grinned at her satisfaction. He let his actions do the talking, wanting to hear more of her groans and moans.

As if Lena couldn't be in anymore pleasure than what she was already in, Scout defied it.

He lowered his head to suckle on her right breast, his tongue circling the sharp nipple that caused Lena to _whimper_ out of pure bliss.

 _"Hnh! Oh-! Hnghh!"_ She moaned out wildly.

She knocked the cap off his head, revealing his hair that looked comfortable to use as grip. She grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled forward, forcing him to go deeper on her breasts.

That caught him by surprise.

Scout was now face deep in her cleavage. Impressively, he still managed to keep his tongue swirled around Lena's sharp nipples, causing her even greater pleasure than before.

Lena's screaming got louder as she forced him down on her breasts.

Scout tried to remove his head from her breasts to inhale some air, but the abrasive action of Lena pulling his head forward onto her breasts automatically denied any chance of him from stopping the pleasuring stimulation for her.

" _More! Fuck! More!_ " Lena begged. She looked down at Scout, who was currently being dominated by her desperate hands.

Scout missed the feeling of air entering his system, so he opened his mouth and gently bit down on Lena's nipple.

Unfortunately, it didn't have the effect that he was hoping for, instead, he was being forced down harder onto her breasts as she screamed out for even _more._

He let her have his way with him until he _needed_ to regain more air, feeling like he certainly would've _drowned_ if she continued her dominance.

 _"Yesss, SCOUT-!_ " A sharp gasp broke through her throat, capping off the highest pitch of her voice.

 _Scout appreciated it, but he needed air._

" _I- NEED- TO BREATHE._ " Scout said desperately, drowning in her breasts.

Lena gasped and softened her grip on his hair, just now realizing that she was drowning him, _Oh, I- I'm so sorry, love! It just felt so bloody good, and-"_

Scout kissed her on the lips and gestured at her to be quiet, " _Shhhh... don't worry, I forgive ya. But we need a better spot to work with if we're gonna be doing this._ " He whispered, his words causing goosebumps all over her skin.

Lena nodded in response, letting him do as he pleased, just so long as she got the same pleasure from earlier.

Scout smiled and gripped her thighs gently, caressing her delicate skin as he carried her away from the door.

"Where's your room?" Scout asked.

"Down the hall, first room on the left." Lena replied, continuing to melt in his firm hold.

Scout carried Lena to her room and laid her down on the bed. She landed on the bed with a giggle, the tingles becoming tenfold when she saw him shadowed over her body.

He continued to stimulate her breasts from there.

It was a much more comfortable position for Lena, having more free movement for herself and also having the soft surface of her bed to lay upon instead of her walls.

Her body was sweating from the amount of pleasure that was coming out of her, her stomach rised up and down onto the bed with her hands gripping onto the back of his shirt.

Scout continued to suck and rub her nipples until he felt like it was time to give her even _more_ pleasure.

" _Get ready for this._ " He whispered as he left a trail of kisses from her neck, near her nether region.

Lena gasped and was electrified by the stimulating _kiss_ near her clit, her face beginning to drench in cold sweat.

Scout smirked at her and slowly undressed the yoga shorts off of her body, " _Wow, would ya look at that... How can a girl be this sexy? So damn perfect... I'm surprised you ain't a model._ " He complimented, letting his fingers trail along the skin that was being exposed.

Lena giggled at his compliment, her cheeks still holding a fiery blush.

" _I don't know if you're ready for this._ " Scout teased as he pulled on the strap of her panties, teasing her even more by pulling on the protective clothing away from her womanhood. He noticed a wet stain inside of her bright panties, smirking at how easy she was to arouse.

This was definitely her first time.

The more he tugged and teased, the more Lena wanted him to just _**rip**_ her panties right off of her.

She whimpered, " _Do iiiitttt! I'm ready, please!_ " She pleaded, wanting his stimulation desperately, more than ready to feel what it would be like if a man did it on her.

It wasn't just any man though. It was Scout that was doing it - The Energetic, highly seductive, _attractive,_ quick, cocky, and countless synonyms that wouldn't fit on a paper - _Scout._

"If ya say so." Scout replied, pulling her panties down, revealing Lena's _tight, wet_ clit.

Her pussy was shaven, clean, and a bright pink colour that looked like it hadn't been touched by anyone, excluding herself.

Lena looked so nice to Scout already, _this was just icing on top._

 _"Oh my god..."_ He muttered, _"I'm gonna make you feel so frickin' good, your not gonna able to stand up after this._ " Scout warned.

He was looking at her womanhood with eyes so _sharp,_ that Lena could swear his eyes gave off a glint, which translated to - _Deliciously dangerous.'_ \- For her.

Scout didn't have to eat her out right now, as her clit was already moist... he could do it later.

Lena slightly trembled at his arousing words, wondering if he was serious about what he just said. She did it numerous times to herself whenever she was alone and was feeling ' _In the mood_ ' to do it... and she'd always manage to stand up after each session.

Surely, it wouldn't be different from before if Scout was the one that was doing it... _right?_

Before Lena could think about it more, a moan that _wasn't ready_ to release, escaped her mouth, numerous gasps and sharp intakes of air following soon after.

The air was unbearably hot for Lena.

" _OHHH-! SCOUT!_ " Lena screamed out, feeling his fingers picking up in pace when she clearly couldn't keep up with how fast he was going. Her toes curled up and her thighs tightened up. She _wanted_ to tell him to slow it down, _but his motions were so smooth and so quick with precision, that she feared her intense bliss would be lost if she told him to stop._

Lena pleaded for him to go faster, as that was what her heart was saying, and the heart was always stronger than the mind.

" _Faster! Faster! S-Scou-_ " Lena's voice was cut off by the releasing sounds of her own pleasure.

 _Now she was talking Scout's language - He liked to go fast._

Lena laid her head back on the bed with her mouth wide open and her voice, _LOUD._ She screamed for more, begged for him to go faster, and other words that Scout couldn't identify through the sounds of her bliss-filled screams.

" _Fuckin' love it when you moan like that._ " Scout said with a smirk.

He chuckled at her bliss and went up to quiet her with a kiss as he still kept his fingers up and down her clit.

Lena's eyes slightly widened at Scout's mouth being placed against her's, but she didn't mind it at all. Lena moaned in Scout's mouth, her tongue beginning to squirm and lap with his as her hands gripped his hair, using it as a comfortable grip to force him even further into her.

Scout tried to pull apart from the kiss once again, feeling all too similar to what just happened recently. " _I-I can't frickin' breathe!_ " He gasped out.

But it was no use, Lena's bliss was so intense, that her grip seemed to be comparable to the amount of pleasure she was in...

 _ **A lot.**_

Out of all the kisses he has ever performed in, this was BY FAR, _the most **sloppiest** kiss he has ever been in._

He groaned against her, realizing that he was going to need air soon.

A quick thought popped in his mind.

 _'What if I ramp up the pace?'_

Scout quickly improvised. If getting out of Lena's LITERALLY - _Breathtaking_ \- kiss was sort of impossible for him ( _Her grip was unusually strong on his hair_ ), he would have to go _overboard_ on stimulating her.

So, Scout rubbed as fast as he could, making crop circles countless times around her clit that would send any girl into an overdrive.

And surely enough, it did. It sent her in _more_ than an overdrive.

Lena's hands flew from his hair and gripped the bed sheets roughly, a high pitched moan escaping her mouth, trembling from the intensity of his rubbing.

" _SCOUUUT!_ _YES, FUCK- YES!_ " She screamed out.

Scout was grateful that he managed to pry himself off of her mouth, feeling slightly lightheaded as he was stuck against her lips. He backed his head away from her's and recollected himself, surprisingly, temporarily _stopping_ the stimulation for her as he stopped rubbing.

Lena realized that he stopped, and was lazily furious, her pleasure overwriting the madness she was in.

Most of her energy was _drained_ from screaming her lungs out at Scout's rubbing, " _What the hell, love..._ " She whined out.

Her words would've came out as a yell if she didn't spend all her air on screaming, from earlier. She was breathing heavily and looked exhausted already. Her face dripping with cold sweat, her clit drowning in moistness, _her pleasure unsatisfied._

 _Lena hated Scout for what he was doing right now._

As if Scout _knew_ what she was thinking, " _We ain't even done yet, we're just gettin' started. Ima make it up to ya... do you so frickin' good, that you definitely ain't gonna be able to stand..._ " Scout whispered, assuring that she wouldn't be disappointed anymore.

Lena nodded, " _Don't... don't stop next time..._ " She asked of him, wanting the feeling of intense pleasure _immediately_ now that he said that.

Scout saw how desperate she was for the pleasure to come back, so he went to work on giving it to her.

She had to be in the mood first...

He began to compliment her, " _You're so damn beautiful,_ " He kissed the nook of her neck, causing a shaky breath to escape her mouth, " _... perfect face,_ " He kissed her cheeks, moving a strand of her hair to the side of her face so he could see her better. _"I_ _could get lost in ya eyes if you keep lookin' at me like that._ " He said honestly, spilling words of comfort and relaxation all over her.

Lena would've said something back if she wasn't in a zone of complete _bliss._ She was tingling all over from his words, and his short, _sweet_ kisses around her body, made the tingles even _more_ satisfying for her.

Scout continued to get her in the mood.

He averted his gaze from her's and smirked as he looked at her body once again, "... _Your sweet tits..._ " He gave each nipple a kiss, earning an alarmed gasp from Lena.

Scout smirked.

Scout kissed her chest, " _So damn curvy..._ " He whispered, letting his hands travel her hips, admiring her slim figure.

Lena began to moan as he touched her hips, a slight pulse coming from her clit, alerting her the need to get touched by _someone_ , soon. If she wasn't ready before, she was _more than ready_ to get eaten out by him, completely in the mood for his tongue.

" _Scouut..._ " Lena whimpered, her legs twitching as she saw his mouth near her pussy, desperately wanting his tongue inside her.

Scout began to kiss the area around her entrance. Her skin was moist against his lips. His kisses caused her to exhale shakily, each kiss around her clit _fueled_ the temptation to just grab his hair and force his tongue in her.

 _She was close to doing that..._

Scout gently stopped the kisses and gave her a smirk as he locked his eyes with her's, " _You ready?_ "

" _Yeessss!_ " She moaned out, wondering when he was going to say that.

Scout couldn't help but give her a genuine smile. He chuckled, " _You're so sexy, frickin' love it._ "

Scout started to suck and bite her vulva, nibbling on her pussy slowly as she moaned out in ecstasy.

 _Now was the time._

Scout spread her legs further apart, sticking his tongue inside of her wet womanhood, and if that wasn't enough pleasure, he also inserted two fingers inside of her labia, nearly **_tripling_** the intensity of his actions that he was performing on her.

 _Lena preferred this over masturbation, any day of the week._

Her body twitched from his actions, " _Fuuuuuck! I want it, I want it_ " She begged, begging for the absolute _best_ effort from Scout's stimulation.

Scout chuckled as he ate her out, going faster as her breathing ramped up. He could feel her thighs tightening around his head, using his hands to spread them apart once again.

Lena moaned and didn't even try to stop herself from uttering loud orgasms, letting the pleasure take her whole being as she gripped onto the bed sheets for dear life.

As Scout ate her out, he let a hand blindfully rub on her breasts, doing anything he could to her body that spelled out happiness for her.

Lena was sweating everywhere. The air was filled with heat and countless _cussing_ from her side.

She could feel everything below her chest starting to go numb, the infinite tingles of pleasure and comfort stripping her of everything that _didn't_ feel like those two words... all she could feel was _pleasure._

The past 2 minutes have been filled with many screams, moans and groans from Lena. Scout continued to lick her, a slight cramp beginning to form on her neck.

He couldn't let that cramp stop him, he _had_ to finish her.

Scout took his fingers out and spread her thighs out again, preparing for a long lick session that would hopefully, _drive her **crazy.**_

Scout moved his tongue up and down in a rhythm that was similar to her breathing.

" _OHhhHh my GOD_ _, yes! Scoouuuuut!_ " She moaned with a high pitch.

Her breaths were now completely in rhythm with the movement of his licks, gradually getting faster and faster as the time passed.

Lena whimpered softly as she felt her climax sneaking up on her as he continued to lick.

 _It was time for her._

" _This is the part where I make you cum, hope you're ready._ " He whispered as he kissed her quickly. He could see the pleasure fuming from her eyes, her lust greatly satisfied with what she was feeling.

Lena was slightly disappointed that he stopped for a quick second... _but all of that disappointment disappeared..._

Scout stuck his tongue inside of her clit. He felt Lena's thighs tighten up and her body twitch uncontrollably for a good 5 seconds as he went in on her. Lena was shaking and gasping uncontrollably as Scout held her thighs firm in place, licking her with determination.

 _"Hngh, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum... Scout..."_ Lena screamed out.

Her words were deafening, her screaming was bound to receive a complaint from neighbors, but she really didn't care.

Lena was drowning in too much bliss to worry about complaints.

She could feel a strong pulsation forming inside of her.

It indicated a _pleasuring_ release.

 _"Go faster- go faster!_ " Lena pleaded, close to reaching her climax.

Scout licked up and down as fast as he could, managing to match the rhythm of her ragged breaths as he was focused on making her cum.

He would _never_ be forgiven if he stopped right now, imagining the fury that Lena would unleash on him if he didn't finish her.

Scout had no choice but to just keep licking, any second now and he'd hear the words he has heard before in his life... words that indicated _release._

Speak of the devil...

 _"Ugh! Scout, I-I'm cumming! I'm gonna- hnhhh!"_

 _Lena's breaths were ragged and hot, her whole body shaking uncontrollably as waves of pleasure formed around her crotch._

Scout waited for the fluid to be released, not daring to stop until he saw her juices come out...

" _I'm cumming!_ "

It was all that Lena could let out before she fell into bliss...

 _She came._

 _Lena's cum splattered onto Scout's tongue, **all over his face,** and all over the bed sheets, letting out an exhausted moan as she finally reached her orgasm._

Scout tasted the sticky fluid and exhaled calmly as he managed to make her cum, giving his neck a well deserved break from eating her out. He smiled at how happy she looked.

The room was filled with silence shortly after her release, the only sounds apparent were Lena's calm, short breaths.

" _Fuckin' hell, love..._ " Lena whispered, her eyes closed, an expression of calmness scattered all over her face. She opened her eyes to see Scout wiping her juices off of his face, staring at him until he noticed.

"you taste like Cola." Scout said as he tasted her sticky fluids.

Lena did not know how to respond to that. She was too exhausted to even form a sentence for him.

"Mind if I wash my face for a bit?" He asked.

Lena lazily nodded, " _Hurry._ "

"Got it." Scout quickly left her room to wash his face.

Lena didn't know how to describe what just happened to her, wondering immediately if this sort of pleasure could be readily available to her at all times.

 _She needed this._

Lena tried to stand up, but a strong tingle in her waist denied the basic function, forcing her to groan out.

 _"Ugh... I can't even use my bloody legs anymore, blimey._ " She whispered to herself, falling back down uselessly onto the bed.

Turns out that Scout was speaking the truth, she really couldn't stand up...

Lena's legs felt numb as well, the tingles still travelling throughout her body as she groaned, but not in pain, instead with a smile on her face.

Scout returned, his face washed and cleaned of all her fluids.

"So, how was it? Can you stand up?" He asked with a sly smile.

Lena let out a lazy giggle, " _I don't bloody know, take a wild guess you handsome wanker... And as for standing up... My legs don't even **work...** thanks a lot, love._" She replied with a giggle.

Scout chuckled, "Alright, Ima make it safe to assume that it was frickin', _**good**. _And yeah, I told you that you weren't gonna be able to stand up." He replied.

He walked over to her and laid beside her, yawning softly, "... _You gonna put your clothes back on or nah?_ " He asked.

"I can't stand up, so sod it" Lena said.

She yawned as she lazily wrapped an arm around his chest and lifted a leg over his, attaching herself to the side of his body. She buried her head in the nook of his neck, letting her gel-fused hair fall all over his face, embracing the warmth that his body was giving off.

They laid like that for a while, Lena lazily complimenting Scout as he played with her hair and slowly caressed her bare body.

" _Lena, you know what I always wanted to do?_ " Scout whispered, his hand snaking around her lower back.

" _Mmmm, I don't know. Tell me._ " Lena said, loving the feel of his fingers dancing across her skin.

 _"I'll show you instead."_ Scout smirked and gently tapped her right ass cheek with the palm of his hand, grabbing a handful of her rounded bum as he shaked it casually.

Lena shot a playful brow at him, letting out a giggle as he jiggled her ass.

Scout gave her rear one more pat before he let his hand rest on it, absolutely _loving_ the shape and feel of her firm ass.

 _Unsurprisingly, a bulge appeared in his pants._

Scout let out a short laugh, "... _that... that's_ what I wanted to do."

Lena took a calm breath, "I don't blame you." She snuggled closer against him, "... Your obvious _boners_ in the past gave it away, so it's really not a surprise." She yawned and closed her eyes, letting the room fall silent.

Scout slightly blushed, letting out an awkward cough. "So... uh, how 'bout my sweater. I almost forgot about it."

Lena groaned and hugged him tighter, "Get it in the morning." She said, a hint of slight annoyance behind her tone.

It was obvious that she didn't want him to leave.

Lena spoke up once again, "And before you say anything, I know that you don't study at all, so any excuse for you to go home is now _rubbish,_ therefore, you shall stay here until morning. Okay, love?"

 _She **really** didn't want him to leave, her grip became tighter around his chest, clearly trying to pin him to the bed with her one slim arm._

Scout sighed, knowing that Lena would go _crazy_ if he attempted to leave her apartment at this time. However, he didn't mind it that much. He loved how close he was with Lena, he loved _what_ he was gripping in his right hand...

 _And he loved Lena..._

He didn't mind being kept in.

Lena sighed against him, " _Just go to sleep with me, make this Halloween Night memorable for the both of us._ " She said after some silence, using the nook of Scout's neck as her pillow.

Scout loved the way her hair smelled.

"... _and one more thing before I go to sleep..."_

 _"I love you._ " Lena whispered, giving him a genuine kiss on his cheeks.

Scout's heart was beating _quickly_...

 _He always wanted to hear those words from her._

Scout reached for a blanket and covered both himself and Lena's body with it. She giggled as the sheets covered her, letting her body rub against his under the warmth of the material.

" _Lena..._ " Scout whispered.

" _Hm?_ "

Scout gulped as struggled to say the words, still in disbelief that his childish dreams were coming true.

" _I... I love-"_

Lena cut him off by putting a finger to his lips, " _Shhh... I know._ "

 _Scout smiled and wrapped both of his arms around Lena's waist, hugging onto her as they started to sleep under the sheets._

 _This was the end of a Halloween Night that they would forever cherish._

* * *

 **Just a section of Lemon to occupy my time, hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
